Drama
by x3EmberMuffin
Summary: Bella is lead of the Drama department at school. Edward is a super Jock/Player. What will happen when they get cast as Romeo and Juliet? Will they hate each other or fall in love? I suck at summarys. Please read it's better than it sounds ExB AxJ EmxR
1. Chapter 1

Drama

**A/N Hi so this is my first fanfic. i hope you like it. i have been working on it forever to make it just right and now I'm ready to put it up. so here is my story Drama.**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was walking down the hall towards the auditorium. Technically I was more like running down the hall. I was late. 5 minutes late to be exact. I hoped Mr. Banner wouldn't be to mad. Today was auditions for the school play, "Romeo and Juliet". I didn't have actually had to go to auditions; I already had the role of Juliet in the bag. I just went to find out who would be playing my "Romeo."

I burst through the doors saying my apologizes the whole way. "Mr. Banner I am so sorry I'm late."

"Bella it's okay. Sit down. You can audition in a minute." I followed Mr. Banner's orders and sat down.

I looked around to see who else was trying out. I saw Jessica and Lauren playing with their hair in the front row. They were going to audition for Juliet. I felt bad for them but they weren't going to stop me from getting that role. I was going to be Juliet! I needed to be Juliet! Without this play there was no way I could get into a good acting college. This was my last year of high school I needed a lead role! Mr. Banner was calling my name but I wasn't paying attention.

"Miss Swan would you care to join us and audition or not?" I quickly leaped out of my seat and ran to the stage. I tripped, of course. I did my audition and sat back down in my seat. That's when I saw him. His hair was a copper color, his eyes were green, the greenest green eyes I have seen. I had seen him before. He was Edward Cullen, super jock. What was HE doing HERE? He came over and sat down beside me. I got butterflies.

_No Bella No you don't have butterflies over Edward Cullen._

Edward's POV

I was rushing down the hallway towards the auditorium.

_Why am I doing this? Have I gone insane? I am trying out for a FREAKING PLAY!_

This play wasn't just any play this was "Romeo and Juliet".

_I am insane_

This wasn't even my idea. It was all my sister Alice's idea. Why do I even listen to her? She said doing a play would look good on my school record, it would make me look more well-rounded. I think I had enough going on before this. I was in football, band, and track already. How much more could I take? I think I might explode. I mean really seriously I don't want to overload.

I walked through the doors of the auditorium wondering what I would do when I got inside. I had never done anything like this before. I was a jock. Jocks are not supposed to audition for school plays. I was looking around to see if I knew anyone and then I saw HER. I didn't know who she was but she was beautiful her long brown hair in a ponytail, her eyes where a like chocolate but they were as deep as an ocean. I felt as if I could look into her eyes forever. I watched her audition from the entrance to the auditorium. She was amazing. I knew she would probably get the part of Juliet. _That left me to get the part of Romeo who kisses Juliet. Stop I barely know her._ I was beginning to sound kinda stalkerish in my mind. I didn't even know this girl's name. She got off the stage and sat down. I walked up and sat next to her. I felt my heart flutter. She turned her head abruptly and stared at me confused. I would be confused too. If I saw the school jock trying out for "Romeo and Juliet" I would be confused too.

Bella's POV

Edward stood up and auditioned. I have to say he was pretty good. He was trying out for Romeo and he would probably get it too. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. If he was Romeo and I was Juliet I would have to kiss Edward Cullen. My mind was in a state of shock. I would probably be kissing Edward Cullen! Most of the girls in the school would die to kiss him. _I mean I wouldn't hate kissing him. He is hot._ _No stop. YOU DON'T LIKE EDWARD "FREAKING JOCK" CULLEN!!!_ Once he was finished he came back to sit down again.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?" His voice was velvety and alluring. It took me a moment to realize he was asking me a question.

"I am Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I answered dumbly. My face was probably ten shades of red. Edward chuckled.

"Bella I haven't seen you around before. Are you new to Forks High?" _He thought I was new! I have been here since freshman year! _Edward Cullen was exactly who I thought he was, a stupid heartless player. I was angry but I had to reply eventually.

"No I'm not new I've been here since freshman year. I'm just not one of those sluts that falls all over you!" I was steaming. I really needed to clam down before I hurt myself or anyone else. I looked in his eyes angrily. I liked to look in peoples eyes when I was angry. I felt it made any snide remark I made sting even more. I stood up and stormed out. I tried to make it dramatic but I ended up falling on my way out. _Stupid clumsiness._

Edward's POV

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?" I was determined to find out everything about this mystery girl.

"I am Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella" Bella such a beautiful name it fit her perfectly. Bella was blushing which somehow made her even more beautiful. I chuckled under my breath. How could I fall for a girl so fast?

"Bella I haven't seen you around before. Are you new to Forks High?" I hadn't remembered seeing her before. I would have remembered her if I did. She was so beautiful. She had to be new. I looked up at Bella. She looked really angry. What did I do? Had I said something wrong?

"No I'm not new I've been here since freshman year. I'm just not one of those sluts that throw themselves all over you!" Oh-No she thinks I'm player. Girls did throw themselves at me but I didn't go out with them. I didn't even kiss them. I was a virgin. I had no clue where my player reputation came from. Bella looked me in the eye. Her beautiful eyes were filled with hate, resentment, and anger. I felt as if I was smacked in the face. She stood up and angrily stormed off. I watched her go I wanted to chase after her but I knew she would be even more furious with me if I did. I did it any way. She fell down once and I used it as an advantage to catch up.

"Bella are you okay?" She stood up without glancing at me at all.

"I am fine thank you." She brushed off her skirt and walked away dramatically. I called Alice.

"Hello? Edward?" My pixie-like sister was going to become very useful.

"Alice, do you know Bella Swan?"

"I've seen her around before she has nice style and she's really into drama…" I cut her off.

"Bella Swan is your new best friend"

End of chapter

**A/N so there it is. please reveiw. Please please please i dont know if i am going to continue so i want to hear what you think. love it? HAte it? Just reveiw it **

**- x3EmberMuffin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Here's the Second Chapter!! I am kinda sad about the lack of reviews. ******** I had to review myself! ******** Anyway Chapter 2 hope you like it!!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST OWN THE PLOT!**

Alice's POV

"Bella Swan is your new best friend" I had seen this coming. You see I can kinda see the future. I get these visions about what's going to happen but I have never told anyone. Anyway I already saw Edward wanting me to become friends with Bella. I also saw me becoming very good friends with Bella, she would be fun to dress up, but I didn't want Edward using me or her.

"Alice? Alice? Still there?" I totally forgot I was still on the phone.

"Sorry Edward I kinda spaced out." I could practically see him roll his eyes through the phone. I knew that was impossible but I just knew he rolled his eyes.

"So will you help me?" I could hear the pleading in his voice but I couldn't be bought out that easily.

"Edward that's using me and I feel offended. I want to be Bella's friend but that would be manipulating me and invading Bella's life."

"What's it going to cost me?" Good so we were on the same page. I just had to figure out my price. _I could use some new heels or maybe a cute dress_. Then I had a vision of myself wearing a yellow dress with white straps and a white belt with white 4 inch heels. **(Picture in profile) **

"Edward how about I'll just order it online and you'll pay." I said completely cheery!

"If I pay you're Bella's best friend."

"Yup" I popped the "P". This was going to work out perfectly. I get a cute new outfit and a new best friend. I practically squealed I was so excited.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe that arrogant bastard. He was so rude. Just because I don't through myself all over him doesn't mean I don't exist. I was furious. I got home and stomped up the stairs.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay?" My mother, Renee, always caught on to the little things I did.

"Yeah mom I'm fine!" I sounded meaner than I was hoping to. My mom was just worried about me but I wasn't in the mood. I got to my room and called one of my best friends, Rosalie.

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Oh My God Edward Cullen was at play tryouts!" I had to take my anger out on someone.

"No way! …. Did he look hot?" Rosalie was always superficial but today it got on my nerves. Yeah he was hot but be is a jerk.

"Rose, how can you be so superficial? He is a player. Even worse he is probably going to be Romeo" I was pacing around the room back and forth. I was surprised I hadn't fallen yet.

"Bella that means you will have to kiss him! Most the girls in the school would die to get to kiss him! I mean I wouldn't. He's hot but not really my type. I like his brother Emmett more." Rose could probably have any guy in the school if she just dressed up a little. I on the other hand was a plain girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, completely typical.

"I cannot stand Edward Cullen! Whatever I got to go. See you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye Bellsy" I hung up and dove onto my bed. Why couldn't I just forget about him? He just thought I was new. No one really ever noticed me. I guess I just thought somehow maybe he might be interested in me. _I am an idiot. Edward Cullen would never like me._ I still didn't want him to be Romeo. I mean even if he really didn't do anything to me he still played almost every girl in the school. If I had to kiss him I might scream. I mean who knows where those lips have been. 

Edward's POV

"Dude! Edward! Hello?" Emmett was waving his hand in front of my face. "Bro get your head in the game" _**(NO High School Musical reference!!!) **_He was right I needed to get in the game. I was usually so focused when it came to football but today all I could think of was Bella. _She's so hot. She smells nice. She's a great actress. She's so smart. She hates me. _I couldn't think of anything else. _She hates me_.That's what's I thought about the most. Bella Swan hated me but she wouldn't for long. I wasn't going to let her. I was determined to earn her trust somehow.

"Sorry Emmett. I'm just kinda distracted"

"Who's the girl?" Emmett knew me too well.

"No one" It was no use. He could tell I was lying.

"Sure, I will find out" He punched me playfully on the shoulder but even a playful punch from Emmett hurt like hell.

**A/N Hey sorry this was so short and stupid. It was a sort of filler chapter. I promise the next chapters will be much, much better. Please review. Pretty please with chocolate ice cream and whipped cream and sprinkles, and hot fudge, and caramel, and peanuts, and chocolate bits, and gumdrops, and sugar, and candy canes, and a cherry on top. Any way I think you get it REVIEW!!! Thanks I love you all. Muffins for everyone!**

**x3EmberMuffin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N Hey it's ME! Duh who else would it be? But anyway here is Chapter 3!!! Yay! **

**Disclaimer- Surprisingly I still don't own Twilight. Too bad. : ( **

_**(A week later) **_

**Bella's POV**

"Bellsy call backs are today! Have you checked them yet?" She knew I got the role of Juliet she just wanted to know if Edward was going to be Romeo.

"Rosie we both know I'm Juliet" I would lead her on like I didn't care about Edward.

"Yeah… but what about? You know… him."

"Rose I really don't care about him anymore." It was partly true. I tried not to care about him but I couldn't get him out of my mind. I knew I really didn't want him to be Romeo but I also knew he probably would be.

"Fine if you don't care. Why don't you go look at the call backs right now?" Damn she got me. I really didn't want to know if he made it, at least not the so soon but I was not about to let Rose win.

"Fine come on!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the call back list. I made Juliet, of course. I tried to focus on only my name.

"OMG Bella! Edward is your Romeo! Do you know how many girls would kill for this?" Rose had a death grip on my arm and was jumping up and down.

"Ouch Rose let go! I really don't care" I was never good at lying but I guess today I was doing a pretty good job.

**Edward's POV **

Today was call backs and I was surprisingly nervous. I shouldn't be nervous. It's just a stupid play. I knew why I was nervous. I had to make this role. I had to kiss Bella Swan! I was in love with her! I had only known her a week but I was in love her. I thought maybe if I kissed her there would be a spark or something and she would love me back.

As soon as I got in the doors of school I ran to the call back list. I probably looked stupid. A jock running down a school hallway to see if he made a play wasn't exactly what you expected to see everyday. I made it to the list and saw Bella and a blonde jumping up and down. Well the blonde was jumping up and down Bella was kinda being forced to move. Bella looked depressed for some reason. Maybe she wasn't Juliet. Of course she made it she was the best actor there. I wanted to check the list but I was afraid of Bella. Yes, I Edward Cullen was afraid of little Bella Swan. I knew it was pathetic but I thought she might yell at me or hit me.

"Ouch Rose let go! I really don't care!" The blonde must have been Rose and she was hurting Bella. I was over by her in a second.

"Hello Bella" I tried to stay cool and relaxed. I must have surprised her because she whipped her head around, looked up at me, and blushed beet red.

"Hello Edward" She glared at me with hatred in her eyes. The phase "If looks could kill went through my head." Why was Bella mad at me any way? I didn't really do anything. I decided not to push Bella any further. I just looked at the call backs. I did it! I was Romeo! I was excited but all I could think was I get to kiss Bella. I wanted to run up to her and scream it in her face.

"Eddie you're Romeo! Aw to bad Bella is your Juliet!" I heard Jessica's shrill voice from behind me. I looked at Bella but she just stood there waiting for me to reply. It seemed like time slowed down.

"Bella's not bad." I said it so quietly I was surprised anyone heard me. I didn't dare look at anyone. I just stared down at my shoes. My shoes became very interesting!

"Well I'll show you how to kiss now. Just in case she makes you forget." I had no clue what Jessica was saying. I decided to look up from my shoes to her. Big mistake. She pushed me against the wall and suddenly started pull out making out with me. I was frozen in shock. _Aw shit Bella is going to kill me_

I somehow managed to push Jess off me. "Eddie that was great! See you later!" She was practically squealing. She would definitely not be seeing me later or ever for that matter. She skipped down the hall but I was still stunned into silence. All I could do was look at Bella. Bella's reaction was not at all what I expected. Bella was smiling. It was not a friendly smile or a happy smile. No, it was an evil smile. The kind of smile one of those possessed dolls smiled before they killed you in scary movies. **(Sorry I have been watching way to many horror movies) **Her smile literally sent chills down my spine.

"Bella I…" I really didn't know what to say.

"I was right. You are exactly who I thought you were." She grabbed her friend Rose's arm and walked away shaking her head. _God Edward you did it again! _

**Bella's POV **

I couldn't believe him! He was exactly who I thought he would be. I wanted to smack Jess when she started kissing him. She dissed me right to my face! I hated her! I remember when Jess and I were friends. She would just use me to get things or she would blame me for everything. She was a useless slut then and still is!

"Bella are you okay?" I had completely forgot Rose was still there. I forgot we where even at school.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Bella do you like Edward?" I stopped dead in my tracks. How could she think that? I hated Edward Cullen!

"No! I hate him!"

"Then why do you care so much that Jess kissed him?" She had a point. Why did I even care? I cared Jess dissed me but she did that every day. Why did I care at all that she kissed Edward?

"I don't know but I DO NOT like him!" At least I didn't think so.

"I don't believe you. You like him" Rose always assumed things about me. I did not in anyway like Edward Cullen.

"Rose he's a jerk and a player. I... would… NEVER… like… Edward Cullen!" I said each word carefully like I was talking to a pre-schooler.

"Fine but you don't hate him!" She skipped down the hallway leaving me standing there stupidly. She was right I didn't hate him. I couldn't 'hate' him. He really didn't do anything to me. He was just a random player.

"Bella?" I heard a concerned voice behind me. I knew that voice anywhere. _Crap _

"What do you want Edward?" My voice was unnaturally cold. I wasn't ever mean to anyone but for some unknown reason Edward Cullen brought up all my anger.

"Bella. Jess kissed me. I swear we aren't together!"

"I really don't care. You can date, or just randomly kiss, anyone you want. Why would I care?" I was doing way too much lying for my own good. I did care who Edward dated I just wasn't ready to tell myself that.

Edward just stood there gawking at me. It was strange. "Well see you at practice or something I guess." I walked to my next class. I looked back a few time to see Edward still standing there with the same dumbfounded look on his face.

**A/N All you people who reviewed or subscribed THANK YOU! I was so excited every time I checked my email. I think my mom thought I was going crazy. But i did only get 3 reviews and I got 70 views so that means only like 4.28% of you reviewed. You guys can do better than that! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL MUFFINS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns twilight not me :'( *dries tears in eyes* **

**Edward's POV**

_She doesn't care about me. She doesn't care what I do. She doesn't care who I date. She doesn't like me. _I was lying on my bed trying to get the point of "BELLA HATES ME" through my head but for some reason I couldn't. I knew there had to be someway I could make her like me. Even if she just liked me as I friend I could work from there. I couldn't wait to see her again.

"Edward let me in!" It was Emmett. What did he want? I opened the door for him. He gave me a huge bear hug.

"What was that for?"

"Alice told me you love Bella Swan!" _Traitor. _Alice was going to die. How could she tell Emmett? I paid $120 bucks for that outfit!

"Do you want to talk about it bro?" I couldn't talk about Bella to Emmett. I did it anyway.

"She hates me! I don't even know why? She just despises me!" Why was I saying this to Emmett? I must be crazy for her.

"Um well I am going to help" _What? NO! Not EMMETT!_

"No thanks. I'll handle it myself!!" Emmett looked like he was going to cry. I had no clue what I did wrong.

"But you let Alice help" Why do people find him tough? He was going to cry over me not letting him help with my love life.

"Fine Emmett but don't scare her!"

"Thank you so much. I am going to help! I swear." He skipped out of my room like a over excited teenage girl. Bella was about to be bombarded by Cullen's. **(I wouldn't mind that! ;D) **

**Alice's POV **

Edward was going to kill me. I just told Emmett about Bella. Not a good idea. Emmett came down the hall skipping. _Strange._ Then I heard Edward yell my name. I walked slowly to his room.

"Hi Eddie!" I tried to sound sweet.

"YOU TOLD EMMETT!" He roared. I had never seen him mad before.

"Edward I didn't mean to it just kinda slipped." It was true. I had a vision of Emmett trying to 'help' Edward with Bella. It was hysterical! I had to tell Emmett so my vision would come true.

"Well because of your little 'slip' Emmett is going to help me with Bella!" He was very upset. _He must really love her_.

"Edward everything will be okay." I suddenly had a vision of Edward and Bella on a date. Yay! It really was going to be okay! I squealed with happiness. "Edward trust me it'll be okay!" I walked back to my room. _This is going to be so cool. If Edward and Bella get married she'll be my sister!_ Maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself but whatever! I was sure Bella would be my sister. I never had a sister!!

**Bella's POV **

(The next day at play practice)

I walked in the auditorium. Today was going to be fun! Rose had to talk me into even showing up. I didn't want to kiss Edward but I couldn't risk losing the role and never getting into drama school.

"Hi I'm Alice" A short petite girl with spiky black hair came bouncing up to me.

"I'm Bella" I reached to shake her hand but she gave me an unexpected hug.

"I think we're going to be great friends!" I liked Alice. She was spunky. I thought we would be great friends to. Alice would probably even get along with Rose!

"I think so too." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stage.

"Mr. Banner has been waiting for you." Alice was going to be fun to be around.

"Bella good you're here! Come on get onstage will start. Edward's here already." Oh great. How fun.

"Hey Bella" Why was he talking to me? Wasn't it clear I didn't want to be around him?

"Hello Edward" His name sent chills threw my body.

"Well let's get started then. Edward, Bella lets start on scene 5."

(After they rehearse the scene) **(Sorry I don't know scenes from Romeo and Juliet if anyone knows what the kiss scene is could you comment or PM me thanks) **

"Good, Good but could you please pretend you like each other a little bit. You are supposed to be in love not hate each other." Mr. Banner expected the impossible. How was I supposed to act like I love Edward when I couldn't stand him? That took serious acting skills that I didn't know if I had. I wasn't going to let Edward ruin my career.

Edward and I both muttered "Sorry sir" under our breath.

"Apologies accepted but next time please try harder I know you both have it in you. You two can go! Know your lines by next week!" I nodded my head and started to walk to my car.

"Bella wait up." I turned around to see Alice running to me. "Can I sit with you at lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure Alice. I'll introduce you to my friend Rose and I think her brother, Jasper, is back from France. He studied a semester in there. He's like a genius or something. Anyway yeah you can sit with us" Alice got a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks Bella" She skipped off humming and I went to my old ford truck. I pulled out of the school parking lot and went home. My parents were out.

_Bella, _

_Daddy and I went out for our anniversary! _

_We will be back by 2:00 am I promise. I hope _

_practice went okay. You'll be a great Juliet!_

_Don't worry. _

_Love you,_

_Mom 3 _

I had totally forgotten it was their anniversary! Renee and Charlie got married young and have been going strong ever since. I needed to get them a present. I got back in my truck and drove to Wal-Mart. I got a basket, some candy, little hearts, soda, little bears, and a cute card. I also bought some pink plastic wrap. Once I got home I assembled my makeshift present and signed the card. The present actually wasn't that bad. It was kinda cute. The card was nice. I wrote about how I admired their relationship and how I dreamed about having a relationship as strong as theirs. I wondered if I would ever find Mr. Right.

**A/N I got 5 REVIEWS. PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORY! SO 2 MORE REVIEWS TILL I UPDATE Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, REVIEW. I love all of your opinions. :D FOR THE LOVE OF CULLENS! And muffins! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N I got reviews Yay!. Anyway this is Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer- Still not owning Twilight Stephanie Meyer i am jealous**

**Alice's POV **

**(The next day at lunch)**

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her table. "Alice this Rose and that is Jasper, her twin brother." I looked at Rose. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes. I wondered why boys weren't drooling all over her. It was nothing a make over couldn't fix. Then I looked at Jasper. He was the most amazing man I had ever seen. His hair was also blonde and his eyes were violet too but there was just some sort of spark when I looked at him.

"Hi I'm Alice." I was sort of shy. Alice Cullen was never shy!

"Hi Alice. I'm Rose. I hope we can be great friends." I think Rose, Bella, and I would be amazing friends.

"I think we will"

"I'm Jasper. Very nice to meet you." Jasper grabbed my hand to shake it but as soon as our hands touched I had a vision about us. I saw us on numerous dates, then I saw him down on one knee, my last vision was of our wedding. I was wearing a beautiful white dress and Rose and Bella were my maids of honor. Jasper was defiantly the one that never happened before. I was going to marry Jasper. It was kinda scary but I knew Jasper was my true love.

"Nice to meet you too." I let go of his hand and sat down. We all talked randomly for most of lunch. I got along great with everyone. I could see why Edward was so crazy about Bella. She was beautiful and down to earth. Edward said she hates him but I couldn't see Bella hating anyone. I really wanted them to get together.

"I have an idea." I came up with the perfect evil plan.

"What?" Both Bella and Rose said at the same time.

"Well since its Friday why don't you two come over and spend the night! Tomorrow we can go shopping!" I loved shopping!

"That's sounds great Alice." Bella was excited so was Rose.

"Cool where do you both live? I'll pick you up!" I was excited this was my first sleep over ever! we could give makeovers and talk about boys and have a pillow fight! _Do people even have pillow fights at real sleepovers?_

"We'll both be at Bella's pick us up at 7." Rose wrote down Bella's address. I looked over at Jasper. He was silent and depressed looking.

"I would invite you too Jasper but it's a girl's night." He seemed to perk up.

"Well then I guess I'll have to take you out Sunday!" Was he asking me out? I looked at Rose and Bella and they nodded. OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

"I guess you will" I smiled. I tried to stay cool but I was so excited on then inside. I had my first date EVER! and the first date with my future husband! The bell rang and ruined my moment! _I HAD A DATE WITH JASPER!!!!!!!!!_

(7 o'clock)

**Bella's POV **

"Bellsy Alice is hear get your stuff!!" I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. Alice's car was amazing. It was a Yellow Pourse. Her family must be rich. That kinda made me nervous. What if they didn't like me? Did she have any siblings?

"Hello Alice!" I skipped into the backseat of her amazing car.

"Ready guys?"

"More than ready. Oh and Jasper told me to tell you he can't wait for your date" Alice's face lit up. Rose got into the back of the car and we started off in silence.

"Did he really say that?" Alice was practically chirping.

"Yeah he can't stop talking about you. It's getting kinda annoying" Rose and Alice had a conversation about Jasper. I just looked out the window and thought about Edward. Why was I thinking about Edward? I didn't know but I couldn't get him off my brain. It was like God wanted me to think about Edward.

"Bella we're here! You can get out now!" Alice and Rose were already standing outside waiting for me. I must have spaced out thinking about him.

"I'm coming!" I got out and followed Alice to the door. For some reason she knocked on the door. I turned around to see if Rose was behind me.

"Hello?" _Oh Shit!! _I knew that voice anywhere.

"Edward! Alice what is HE doing here!?!" I was practically screaming. I looked at Alice questionably.

"I forgot to tell you. He's kinda my brother. Please don't leave I promise he won't get in our way!" Alice looked so sad. I looked at Rose. She just looked shocked.

"Alice don't worry. I'll stay." I tried ignoring Edward but how could it be that he is one of my best friend's brothers.

"Thank you come on guys we'll go upstairs." Rose and I followed Alice up to her room. As I was walking up the stairs I looked back at Edward. He was just staring at me.

**A/N I know this is really short sorry but thanks for the reviews I got 7 more and I only asked for 2! Thank you all! I love hearing your opinions! Thanks to anyone who even reads this or subscribes or adds me to their favorites THANK YOU. I am only asking for 3 more reviews since this is so short but please review anyone!! Thanks I have a speech contest so I might not update for a few days. Sorry but I have to memories 2 pages! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!**

**Edward's POV**

I heard someone knocking on the door. Who could possibly be here?

"Hello?" I opened the door and didn't look at who it was.

"Edward! Alice what is HE doing here!" I heard Bella yelling. _What_ _was Bella doing here?_ I just stood there completely shocked. Bella was at my house! She looked beautiful and she was here.

"I forgot to tell you. He's kinda my brother. Please don't leave I promise he wont get in our way!" I forgot I had told Alice to be Bella's friend. Alice looked like she didn't want Bella to leave. She was actually Bella's friend. Alice really never had friends. She was an outsider. I think she scared people.

"Alice don't worry I'll stay!" Bella was staying at My HOUSE!! I was still in shock! I couldn't think strait let alone talk!

"Thank you. Come on guys we'll go upstairs." Then it all came together. Alice asked Bella and Bella's friend Rose to stay the night. That meant Bella would be sleeping just one room away from me. I couldn't stop staring at her. She walked up the stairs and turned around to look back at me. All I did was continue to stare stupidly. She looked confused then turned around to go to Alice's room.

I grabbed my cell phone and walked into the kitchen. "Emmett come home!"

"Why?" Emmett was, for lack of better words, simple.

"Because Emmett SHE is here!"

"Hannah Montana is in our living room" _God my brother is stupid! Hannah Montana? WTF!? _

"No Emmett Bella is here!" Sometimes talking to Emmett was like talking to a post.

"No way. What are you two doing?" What did he think we were doing? _Eww!_

"Nothing!! She is spending the night with Alice! Her friend Rose is here too. Just come home. I am freaking out like a teenage girl!" _Did I just refer myself to a teenage girl!?!_

"I am on my way!" I was still freaking out. I was literally shaking. I think I was beginning to become obsessed. I had no idea what to do until Emmett got here. I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. I could hear Bella, Rose, and Alice stomping around upstairs. _What are they doing? _

**Bella POV**

"Alice stop. Rose help me!" Alice was attacking me with make-up. She had already 'made over' Rosalie. I had to admit Rose did look really nice but Rose always looked beautiful. I on the other hand could never in a million years look as good as either Rose or Alice.

"Please Bella let me give you a make over!" Alice's wining was getting on nerves. I was about to give in.

"Rose step in!" I was fighting off Alice and her tube of lipstick.

"No I think I'll let her!" Rose was no help.

"Thanks Rose!" I said sarcastically.

"Bella it's no use just give in"

"Fine… but it's not going to help. I'll never look as good as you or Rose." As soon as the words left my mouth Alice and Rose looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Bella are you crazy!?! I have envied you since we we're little. You are so naturally beautiful. Do you know how long it takes me to look halfway as beautiful as you." Rose had to be kidding.

"Bella you're the most beautiful girl I know. I can totally see why Edward can't stop talking about you." Alice and Rose were my friends I knew they were just trying to make me feel better. _Wait. What? Edward? _

"What about Edward?"

"Oh. Um. What? Nothing. What are you talking about?" Alice was suddenly busy whipping up the lipstick she had spread everywhere.

"Alice you said Edward can't stop talking about me!" I looked at Rose but she just looked down.

"I got to pee!" _Nice exit Rosie. _

"Alice! What did you say?" I was inches away from Alice with my finger poking her in the chest.

"He can't stop talking about you Bella. I'm serious." She was looking at her shoes. She had to be lying right? She had to be. Edward Cullen would never like a girl like me. I was just plain Bella Swan.

"Does he talk about me good?" That was the only question I could get out. The only way he could talk about me was in a bad way.

"Yes of course he does. I think he is in love with you." I just stood there. I was shocked. Was Alice trying to make me cry? Edward Cullen was not in love with me. He never could be. Edward was a jock and a player and I was Bella a nerd who was really in to acting. I was pacing back in forth shaking my head. I was mostly thinking about Edward but I was also wondering what was taking Rose so long in the bathroom. She did have to go downstairs but she still should be done by now.

**Rose's POV**

Alice did not just bring up Edward! She totally did! I ran out of the room as soon as his name was uttered. My excuse was I had to pee which was true. I had to go all the way downstairs because the upstairs bathroom was being remodel. I was surprised there weren't more bathrooms this house was huge. I was walking down the stairs when I heard someone come in the front door.

"Edward I'm home! Where's Bella?" Emmett, Edward and Alice's other brother, burst through the door. He was HOT! I was amazed.

"So you are crazy for Bella?" Edward whipped his head and stared at me with wide eyes.

"What… What are you talking about?" He was still wide eyed and confused.

"Oh nothing."

**Emmett POV **

I burst through the doors. I had to help Edward with his girl problems. I had never seen actually like a girl like this before. I was actually beginning to wonder if he liked… BOYS! I walked in and yelled "Edward I'm home! Where's Bella?" Then I saw her. She was the hottest girl I had ever seen. She started talking to Edward but I didn't pay any attention. She was HOT!!! I was just starring at her.

"Hello…?" Damn even her voice is hot!

"Go out with me!?!" _What did I just say that!?! That was meant to stay in my head! _

"Yeah I will thanks!" She was sassy.

"Well I'll see you later then" _She said YES! How was this possible!_

"I better get back up there! They're going to think I drowned in the toilet! See ya Emmett." She was funny too. I had a feeling she would be seeing a lot of me.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella do you like Edward?" Alice was standing on a stool so she could look me strait in the eye.

"No I don't like Edward" I heard Alice sigh "I love him!"

**A/N Oooohh cliffy for once! Anyway I have been getting lots of review so THANK YOU!!! I am not going to force any review but please choose to review =) I love you all (as friends) REVIEW Oh and did you guys all pick up the TWILIGHT DVD I did I was so excited. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer- I don't now nor will I ever own Twilight **

**A/N I got 1st on my speech meet so I am ready to write! **

**Previous Chapter **

"_**Bella do you like Edward?" Alice was standing on a stool so she could look me strait in the eye. **_

"_**No I don't like Edward" I heard Alice sigh "I love him!" **_

**Bella's POV **

_Oh my God I can't believe I just told Alice. _

**Alice's POV **

"I love him" Bella loves my brother and he loves her. They will get married. I get a sister! This is so great. I have to tell Edward. I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Bella can I tell him or do you want to?" I wanted to tell Edward myself but I thought if Bella told him it would be more romantic.

Rose walked in and asked "Tell who what?"

"Bella loves Edward and he loves her!" I had a hold of Rose's arm. We were jumping up and down.

"I know I practically heard Edward tell Emmett he loves Bella!" We were both squealing. "Oh yeah and I have a date with EMMETT!" Yay! This was going great! In one night I get 2 future sisters. I looked over at Bella. She looked horrified. Rose must have noticed too because we were both walking over to her.

"Oh Bella what's wrong?" I asked. I honestly didn't know what could have gone wrong. I could see Bella fighting back tears.

"I…you…don't tell Edward! He'll just break my heart! He's a player. I know it. I'll get hurt. Not again. Not again!" Bella was shaking her head back and forth and she was rocking in her chair. I had a feeling there was something I didn't know.

"Bellsy Edward is NOT Mike. He won't hurt you." _Wait. Who's Mike? I'm lost!_ Bella must have noticed the confused look on my face because she started explaining everything.

"Mike is my ex-boyfriend. We went out for about a 5 months. I loved him a lot but it wasn't mutual. All he wanted was to get in my pants. When I didn't let him he cheated on me multiple times. I forgave him each time because he said he was new at committed relationships. I finally had enough and dumped him. It broke my heart. God I am so stupid." Her head was in her hands. She was balling her eyes out. Edward would never hurt her. _He better not hurt her. _

"Bella he won't hurt you. He loves you!" Rose was sitting next to Bella rubbing her back.

"Bella trust me if he ever hurt you I would take into my own hands. He is crazy about you. I will prove it to you just go shopping with me and let Rose and I do your make-up and he will be all over you! Bella you may think he's a player but he's never even had a real girl friend! That's just a stupid stereotype!" I really wanted to help Bella and Edward. They were meant for each other.

**Bella's POV**

I told Alice about Mike. _She better not tell Edward I love him. I can't get my heart broken again._ Maybe Alice was right. Maybe Edward wasn't a player. Even if he wasn't I couldn't risk getting hurt again. I would never tell Edward Cullen I loved him. I would just have to get over him. But I didn't think I could. Every time we touch a electric shock goes through me. I didn't know if it was the same for him but it defiantly was for me. I loved every thing about him. _Too bad he'll never love me. No matter what Alice says._

_(The next morning)_

"Isabella Marie Swan get your butt down here!" I had agreed to go shopping with Alice and Rose. BIG MISTAKE

"Chill Alice I'm coming." I ran down the steps. It was probably the fastest I had ever went. Thank God I didn't fall!

"Hurry up we got to go!" Rose was now shoving me out the door. Rose loved shopping and I presumed Alice did too. _This is going to be interesting. _

I hopped into Alice's Pourse once again and we sped off to the mall.

"Holy Flying Cows Alice slow down!" Her speedometer was pushing over 100 mph. I was literally looking for the safest place in case of a crash. All I could think was _God I wish I brought a helmet! _Rose and Alice were laughing hysterically but they were in the front seat. I felt that was safer.

"Bella clam down! I have never even got a speeding ticket. I am a very conscience driver!" Alice sounded proud but I was still freaking out.

"It's useless Alice. She always freaks in cars." Rose was still cracking up. She could hardly talk.

"Bella it's okay were here." I gladly hopped out of the car and walked inside. Once Alice and Rose got through the doors all hysteria broke out. They turned into shopping monsters. They had a goal and they wouldn't stop until they reached it. Alice grabbed my left hand and Rose grabbed my right. They pulled me toward a store filled with gaudy sluty outfits.

"No. No way. I am not going in there." I tried wiggling loose of their death grip but I didn't not prevail. Once they had their minds set nothing could defeat the shopping monsters.

"Come on." They said simultaneously. They dragged me in and made me try on crazy outfits. I hated all of them. In the end I picked out (or was forced to pick out) white skinny jeans and a cute yellow tank top. They were the least sluty and at least it wasn't pink. They insisted on paying for every thing even though I was fully capable. After that we went to a shoe store. Alice insisted I wear heels but Rose informed her of my clumsiness. I sat on a bench as they put different shoes on me. I felt like a little kid waiting for her mommy to just pick something. They ended up getting silver sparkly flats. Out of all the clothes I liked the shoes the most.

I, yet again, got into the back seat of Alice's Pourse. She promised she would keep it under 80 mph.

"God I feel like an old person!" Alice was clearly frustrated with her current speed.

"We're almost home Ali just drive slow. We don't want Bellsy to go crazy!" Alice drove the speed limit until we were home.

"Better Bella?" Alice was peeved. I hoped she wouldn't get to mad. We walked in the door arm and arm. Then I saw them. Edward was full on making out with Lauren from school. He wasn't even trying to push her off. _Sure he's in love with me. Sure he's not a player. I got all my proof right there. _I could feel the tears brimming on my eyes. I looked at Alice and Rose. They grabbed me and pulled me outside.

"Bella I…" Alice and Rose were hugging me. They were my best friends but I didn't need to hear Alice defend her brother.

"Alice I don't want to hear it. Just take me home. I am not mad at you" Rose started to say something but I cut her off. "Rose you should stay here. Get ready for your date." I faked a smile. Alice complied and the both rode with me home. It was a silent car ride. Alice even kept it under the speed limit. I liked the silence.

I got out of the car and maintained compose until I got inside. My parents were still at work, of course. I ran up the steps and into my room. I jumped on my bed and started bawling again. Edward was a jerk. I thought I loved him. _God I am stupid. _If I ever did love him I hated him now. I knew love at first sight was too good to be true. I thought there was an instant connection. _I am messed up. _

**A/N Edward and Bella will eventually get together. Okay so Review I have been getting some good reviews. Thank you all who review. Review. I love to hear your reviews. I would very much like to get 25 reviews or 27 reviews or much more reviews. Okay I think I have said review enough. I think you know what to do. (Hint Review) **

**A/N part 2- Bella is supposed to be moody and a mind changing. She changes her mind a lot. One minute she loves him the next she hates him. BELLA IS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY. So please don't comment about how moody she is I think I know. It will all work out. Bella has to be like this it is part of my story. : ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Disclaimer- WHY don't I own Twilight? I mean still! GOSH! LOL TEE HEE HEE (over excited disclaimer brought to you by the power of Starbucks. C-O-F-F-E-E) **

**Shoutout!- KnKCullen you guessed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you win ................... a shoutout!**

**Edward's POV **

Lauren came over unexpectedly. She just wanted to kiss me. For bragging rights I guess. I was thinking about Bella. She said she didn't care who I dated, who I kissed. So I kissed Lauren. I thought maybe I could get over Bella. Lauren was a horrible kisser. I wondered what it would be like to kiss Bella, if I would ever get the privilege. _So much for forgetting Bella. _The next thing I knew Lauren was starting to crawl on top of me. This was going way too far. I was about to push her off when the door opened. I heard a bunch of gasps. _Shit._

I saw my pesky sister. I didn't think Alice was as bad as mom or dad but then I remembered Bella was with Alice. I looked up and my thought was confirmed Bella and Rose were right nest to Alice. _Double Shit. _I tried to push Lauren off but Bella was already out the door.

"Edward don't stop" Lauren wined. Her voice was annoying nothing like the sweet sound of Bella's voice.

"Lauren I think you need to go." I pointed my finger towards the door. She didn't go easily but she left eventually. I sprinted out the door but I was too late Alice had already taken Bella home. I decided to wait until Alice was home before I left to get my Bella back. Yes I did refer to her as mine. We were meant to be and I wasn't losing her this easily. This was love at first sight.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I heard Alice yell followed by a few unpleasant words by Rose. "How could you do this to our best friend?" She slapped me in the face. It hurt.

"Ow. Why does it matter? Bella doesn't care about what I do. She told me." I was stupid. I should have told them how much I loved Bella about how much I adored her and would never intentionally hurt her but I didn't. Rose was in my face in a second. She smacked me too.

"Stupid! She loved you though I can't see why?" Rose was right I didn't deserve Bella's love. _Wait love? _My face must have light up. "Don't get too excited. You lost her. She HATES you now. Congratulations." I lost my Bella.

"Rose is right. You were stupid. She just said she didn't like you because she was in denial. She has had it rough past with relationships. Great job!" Alice and Rose stomped up the stairs to get ready for their dates. I ran out to my car and drove to Bella's. I called Emmett on the way.

**Emmett POV **

I did it! I successfully helped my little brother with his love life. I sent Lauren Mallory over to our house to kiss Edward! I knew she would say yes. Every girl in the school, except for Bella and hopefully Rose, would die to kiss Edward. I can't see why but they do. So I asked Lauren to go kiss him to make Bella jealous. The only flaw was I didn't tell Edward about my plan. When I got a phone call from him I thought it would be happy cal not a gloomy one.

"Hello Edward" I boomed overjoyed that my plan worked.

"Em I ruined it with Bella. She saw me kissing Lauren. Which was an accident. She definitely hates me now. She loves me before and now she hates me." Oh Shit looks like my plan back fired. _Edward can't find out_

"I have no clue what you are talking about ad I defiantly had nothing to do with it at all. In any way. Okay Bye" I abruptly hung up.

**Edward's POV**

I got to Bella's house. I was relived her parents cars weren't in the drive way. Only her old beat up Ford. I knocked on the door. I could hear footsteps coming down the steps inside. Bella opened the door then slammed it in my face. At least I got to admire her beautiful face for a millisecond.

"Go away" I could hear the tears in her voice. _God I really did hurt her. Nice going Edward. _To hear her cry hurt me inside. It literally pained me.

"Bella please open the door. We need to talk." I too was now on the verge of tears. I really wanted her back. After what seemed like forever Bella finally opened the door. Her face was red and puffy. I hated knowing I made her cry.

"What do you want?" She was angry yet hurt.

"Bells we need to talk about this." I was about to cry I could feel it.

"You don't call me Bells. And I don't see anything to talk about." That stung especially when she looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful and deep and chocolaty.

"Bella I know how you… used to feel about me and you don't know why I kissed her." I was trying so hard not to cry. I had to be a man.

"Come sit down." She was angry. She never was like this. She didn't need to put up a wall. I walked into the living room and sat down.

"Bella just let me…"

"Save it. I go first. I did love you but I defiantly don't now. You were exactly who I thought you were… a player. How could you?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Angry tears.

"Bella I have been and still am madly in love with you. I have been since the moment I first saw you. You said you didn't like me. I was devastated. Lauren came over to see if she could kiss me for like bragging rights. I kissed her to get over you. Too forget about the feeling I had for you but I was thinking about you the whole time." The tears I had been fighting back spilled out. They were not angry tears they were devastated tears. Edward Cullen never cried but I defiantly was. "I'm sorry" I stood up and left.

**Bella's POV **

Edward came over and tried apologizing to me but I could see through his little sham. He was going to use me. I wasn't going to take it. What really through me off was when he started crying. He was really trying. _Maybe he did love me. NO _I refused to believe this act.

**A/N I know it was short but important. Emmett's fault. Don't blame him! He was just trying to HELP. So Bella is back to hating Edward but don't worry it wont last it too long. I mean who could hate Edward. Anyway Review. It's about to get really good I swear. WOW 37 reveiws AMAZING. i would really enjoy 50!!!!!!!! R-E-V-I-E-W **

**P.S Thank too all of you who do review. Makes my day C=:) -- CHEF HE HEE (More coffee) d: ) -- Baseball player. ~(:) -- Baby ****(:] )- - -- Cool man named George!!!! (COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Disclaimer- I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!! DANG YOU STEPHANIE MEYER! (jk I love you) **

**Shoutout of the day- 13vicky13 Yeah Emmett's kina really stupid but i love him anyway!!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

(Two weeks later)

The last two weeks have been Edward-free. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Yes, I wanted to get away from him but I missed him. I used to be in love him. Even if I wasn't anymore it was hard to get over. I might have still been in love with him. I wasn't sure. I knew I shouldn't love him, he hurt me, but every time I saw him in the halls my heart burst. He was never around Lauren but she bragged about kissing him. _Maybe he was telling the truth._ All I could think of when I saw him was what if I actually hurt him.

Play practice was a whole different story. It was incredibly awkward. Mr. Banner was disappointed on our lack of being able to pretend we were in love. How could I pretend to be in love with him? I hated him. At least I thought so.

"Sorry Mr. Banner" Was all either of us would say. I just really hoped he wouldn't replace us. I tried to try a little harder but our understudies were practicing a little harder than I found necessary. Acting wasn't hard it was seeing Edward's face. He always had a sparkle in his eyes before but now it was gone. His eyes were flat and dull. I wanted to see the sparkle again. I couldn't help but think that I was the reason for the sparkle being gone.

**Edward's POV **

The last to weeks have been hell, living torcher. Bella has been avoiding me. I mean she had all rights to be mad. I did kiss another girl but I didn't think Bella would mind. I would see her in the halls but she would never talk to me or even acknowledge my presence. I wanted to run up to her and hold her in my arms. Sometimes when she looked at me I could see sadness in her eyes or sometimes even guilt. I couldn't see why she had a reason to be guilty. I was the one who hurt her. Why did she have a reason to be guilty?

Practice for play was the worst. I would go crazy. Mr. Banner told me to act but all I could do was stare at her hopelessly in love. Mr. Banner also told us to pretend we were in love. That was no trouble for me. I did love Bella probably more than I should have. Probably more than was healthy for a human being. I couldn't wait for her to have to kiss me. All practice I was spaced out just thinking about my lips on Bella's. Her lips looked so soft, so succulent. I wanted to make out with her all day. _Like that would ever happen_.

I wanted to go talk to her but I didn't want her to get angry with me. More importantly I didn't want her to hit me. I, Edward Cullen, football all-star was indeed afraid of little Isabella Swan. I continued to stare at her until practice was over. I am glad she didn't notice. I have been a zombie every since she saw me kissing me Lauren.

Today I was going to talk to her. Today I was going to fix everything. I was going to at least be her friend. I need to be at least that. Bella was walking towards her truck when I cut her off.

"Bella we need to talk." She tried storming into her car but I blocked the door. I was not letting her getting away that easily. "Bella please" I tried to use my most pleading eyes.

"What?" She was mad. I was scared. She really did hate me.

"Bella I want to work this out." God if I cried at school I would be angry.

"What if I don't want to?" She was standing still as a rock.

"Bella can't we at least be friends?" I was not going to give up. No way no how I was giving up on the love of my life.

"I don't know Edward. I really don't! I don't think you could be a very good friend." She was now pacing back in forth in front of her truck. But I could be a good friend. I could be more then friends. I could be the best boyfriend ever. I remembered what Alice had said about Bella having rough past with relationships. I wondered if anyone had ever hurt her. Who would ever hurt such perfection? If I ever found out someone hurt her I would probably use violence.

"Bella I can be a friend just give me a chance." I was begging know. I needed her! I needed her friendship. I needed everything about her. I saw her smile. She radiated I smiled too. I just had to. It was contagious.

"I guess we could be friends" I was shocked for a second until she asked "Um … could I get in my car now?'"

"Oh yeah sorry" I gave her a huge hug. She looked uncomfortable but I didn't let go. "Too much for friends?" I asked still not letting go of her. I never wanted to let go of her. I could feel the electricity flowing through us. It felt so right. At least for me it did.

"Yeah kinda" I finally reluctantly let go of her. She hoped in her truck. "Bye" She was nervous.

"Bye" I waved. I missed the feeling of her body pressed against mine. I missed her already. I was going psycho.

**Bella's POV **

"Bella I can be a friend just give me a chance." Edward was practically begging me. He must really want this. I was skeptical but I agreed.

"I guess we could be friends" Edward stood there confused. It was awkward. "Um … could I get in my car now?'" I did need to go home eventually.

"Oh yeah sorry" The next thing I knew Edward's arms were wrapped around me. I must have looked uncomfortable because he asked "Too much for friends?" He asked but still didn't let go. I couldn't say I minded much. When we touched an electricity flowed through us. It felt weird but nice at the same time. I knew we were only supposed to be friends but I didn't want him to let go.

"Yeah kinda" I didn't want to have him let go but I didn't want him to think I liked him. He was still trying to be my friend nothing more for now. I hoped in my truck and drove off. "Bye" I was confused. I didn't know what to think about Edward Cullen.

"Bye" I saw him wave with a huge smile on his face. He really did want to be my friend. Maybe he did actually love me. No, no I was 99.999999999999999999% sure that part was a lie. Why would Edward Cullen love me plain Bella? I was confused. My phone rang and made me jump. I hit my head on the car roof and answered my phone.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice squeal from behind the phone. I could almost see her jumping up and down.

"Alice, What's up" I was still slightly dazed.

"Rosie and I haven't seen you in like 2 weeks!" That made me feel incredibly guilty. "And we haven't even told you about are dates!" Alice was making me feel 'great'! I felt so bad for ignoring them because of Edward.

"Alice I'm sorry! Let's have a girl's night its Friday we'll spend the night."

"Great! Rose is here already so we'll pick you up. Oh I heard you and EDWARD make up!" How did she know that?

"Alice, how did you know about that? Edward couldn't be home by now!" Really how could she have found out? Does he announce these things to the world?

"Oh ah no he didn't tell me uh I… we'll be right there to pick you up" Alice seemed confused and thrown off. Not like her. I had I feeling there was something I didn't know about her.

(some minutes and 43 seconds later)**(Another inside joke) **

"Hey guys" I hopped into the back of her Pourse and we sped off I didn't even care about the speed.

"Bellsy!" They said simultaneously. They were getting scary good at that.

"Guys I'm sorry about the last couple of weeks. I was just hurt." I really felt bad but I had the greatest friend's earth they were so forgiving!

"No problem but you have to hear about our dates in exact details" Rose's deal wasn't too bad. At least it wasn't a make over.

"Sounds good"

"You have to meet my parents. They're home." Alice gave me an innocent smile. "And I kinda told them you were Edward's girl friend!"

**A/N Sort of Cliffy I guess. It gets interesting. What are Edward's parent's jobs? Why did Alice tell them Bella was going out with Edward? They are just getting along and now they have to pretend to go out! Will it drive them apart or together? REVIEW AND I'LL Update TOMORROW! RE+VIEW= REVIEW **

**EDWARD is emoutional and sensitve! DONT JUDGE HIM!!! (lol) **

**Renee- enee +Edward- dward+VIctoria –ctoria+Emmett- mmett+ sWan –s-an= REVIEW (Sorry I was bored just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!) **

**(:])-- GEORGE is back!! HE wants YOU to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer- I don't own or take any profit from this. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Unless I am Stephanie Meyer! *checks to make sure is not Stephanie Meyer* Nope sorry! **

**Shout out of the day- xxxbluewatergirlxxx I know you in real life! Ahh!! Killer Pomeranians**

**Previous Chapter **

"**You have to meet my parents. They're home." Alice gave me an innocent smile. "And I kinda told them you were Edward's girl friend!" **

**Bella's POV**

"What?" I couldn't believe Alice could do such a thing! _Did Edward know? _I was hyperventilating.

"Bella calm down. I had to. Our parents want us all to be in relationships or they'll set us up. They wanted to set Edward up with this horrible slut Tanya so I had to say he was in a relationship. You were the first person to come to mind. I could have said Rose but she is dating Emmett. Sorry." Great we were just getting along and now I have to pretend to date him.

"I guess it's okay. Does Edward know? You don't want him to come home and be caught off guard" _This will be fun to explain_

"No I guess I'll call" Alice picked up her Envy2 and called her brother. "I'll put it on speaker."

**Edward's POV **

"Hello?" Why was Alice continually calling me?

"Hey your on speaker!" She sounded so proud! Who was I talking to?

"With who?" _Please say Bella Please say Bella_

"Bella" _Yes! "_and Rose" I was practically jumping now!

"Oh hi" I heard Rose say hello. I was waiting for Bella to say hello but she instead said.

"Alice tell him" She used her angry voice again What could I have possibly done wrong now?

"I…I… I think you should" Alice was scared so I assumed she did something she shouldn't have.

"Alice" I heard Bella and Rose growl.

"Fine" This was driving me insane.

"Just tell me" I was nervous but curious too.

"Fine. I-kinda-told-mom-and-dad-you-were-dating-Bella-!" Her words were rushed. She told mom and dad I was dating BELLA! _I wish_

"Why?" I asked stunned by this rush of information.

'Because they were going to set you up with this horrible slut!" Alice was wining now. She reminded me of Lauren. I didn't like it. I remembered my parents always telling me I had to have a girlfriend by my **18****th**birthday but I didn't think they meant it. My parents were high society aristocrats. They were often on TV. Dad was a doctor on some medical show and mom was an interior decorator. They sent us to Forks to stay out of attention.

"Bella are you okay with this?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear her answer.

"Yeah I guess as long as I get an explanation!" I could practically see the confused look on her face. She was so Hot when she was confused. Bella was Hot always. I would eventually have to explain it to her but I wanted to be in a relationship with Bell. Even if it was pretend!

"You will. See you at home."

"K Bye" They hung up. I drove home at top speed. I couldn't wait to see Bella.

**Bella's POV **

We were at the Cullen's home with in minutes thanks to Alice's insane driving. Edward was there too. He was waiting for me by his shiny silver Volvo.

"Hey." was my lame greeting.

"Hey. You ready?" He had a huge smile on his face. I on the other hand was insanely nervous.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I was looking strait into his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, like emerald pools. "Um… should we like hold hands or something?" _Idiot _I was supposed to just want to be his friend. I was not going to fall for Edward Cullen. Not again.

"Sure!" I thought he was a little too anxious. He grabbed my hand and an electric wave went through me. It was amazing! _I wasn't going to fall for Edward_. I kept chanting it over and over in my head. We walked up to the door but he stopped.

"Bella take a breath. They won't bite" He flashed his amazing crooked smile. All I could do was nod. We walked through the door and into their huge living room.

"You must be Edward's girlfriend!" A small woman ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Bella this is my mom Esme" Esme was beautiful. She had caramel colored hair and amber eyes. I saw where Alice, Emmett, and Edward got their looks from. I also saw where Emmett got his hugging from.

"Hello Esme I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend." Using the phrase 'Edward's girlfriend' made my spine tingle. I didn't know if it was in a good way or bad?

"I'm Esme Edward's mom but he already told you that." She smiled at me. Her smile was comforting and warm it reminded me of my mom's smile. Her smile faded away slightly. I thought I did something wrong. "Carlisle get down here. We have guest!" Her smile came back. I assumed Carlisle was her husband. Carlisle was down the stairs in a blink of an eye.

"I'm Carlisle" He shook my hand.

"Bella" Carlisle had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked vaguely familia r. "Excuse me but are you on like Dr. Phil?" I knew I had seen him before. Carlisle roared with laugher.

"Yes I occasionally stop by. I'm a doctor." He flashed me a smile. Now I knew where Edward got that from. I smiled back.

"Well I better go find Rose and Alice they'll start to freak!" What I did next was unexpected to everyone, myself included. I didn't want to leave without doing anything to Edward. I was supposed to act. So I looked nervously at his parents and then went over to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Edward" I skipped up the stairs. _I am an amazing actress. _

**Edward's POV **

Bella came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I was shocked. My cheek burned from where her lips met my skin. It was sensational. I felt so lonely after she left. It wasn't natural. I was addicted to Bella.

"Edward you keep her. Do you hear me?" Esme was wagging her finger in my face.

"I plan on it!" I was going to keep Bella. She was mine. Forever. _I wish_

"Tell her not to be so nervous around us. She could have kissed you." I smiled so big at the thought of Bella kissing me I thought my face would burst.

"That's just how Bella is." I walked up stairs still smiling proudly. I loved Bella way too much……. but I couldn't help it.

**A/N Over 1000 views in one day thanks so much. Thank you so much for reviewing. I got over 1000 views in one day. That's amazing to me. If 1/10 of you reviewed I would have 100 reviews!! Thanks to all of you who do review. I really want to get too 100 reviews eventually!**

**(:])-/-K George is on vacation! BRING HIM HOME REVIEW : ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer- STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. Did you know that? I had no clue.**

**Edward's POV **

I knocked on Alice's door. "Come in!" I heard my sister squeal. I opened the door and walked in. "Edward" They all said together.

"Bella I need to talk to you." I didn't know what I was going to tell her but I just wanted to be alone with her.

"Um… K" She followed me to my room. She was confused.

"I thought you would want to know why you are pretending to go out with me. You can sit down." Bella sat down on my bed. She looked so uncomfortable. Why was she so uncomfortable with me? I was so natural and myself when I was around her. Bella was still confused but then she had like an epiphany or something.

"Oh yeah. Why am I?" She didn't seem mad like I assumed she would be.

"My parents are. How should I put it? High Society and they think I need a serious girlfriend or they'll find one for me. Obviously Alice didn't like their choice so she said you and I are going out. Oh and uh my parents want us to kiss." They didn't exactly say that but I was going to use any excuse to kiss Bella. Bella turned bright red.

"Oh well I guess we'll have to in front of them." Her words were fast and all smashed together.

"Let's go back downstairs" I wanted to kiss her as soon as possible.

"Is somebody a little anxious" Bella giggled. She was kidding but I was suddenly serious.

"Bella you know how I feel about you. Nothing has changed I still love you." I wanted to kiss her right then and there. I noticed our faces were inches apart. I couldn't help but look at her sweet lips. I backed away because I knew I couldn't stop myself from kissing her if we were that close.

"'Come on" Bella would be mine. A grabbed her hand and started down stairs. I couldn't help but notice the electricity flowing through us again. This had to be a sign of something. We were meant to be together. We went downstairs and into the living room.

"Bella… please talk. Are you angry?" I just wanted to hear her voice.

"No Edward I could never be mad at you." I thought she meant it but I saw my parents watching us closely. "Edward your parents are watching. Kiss me." She whispered into my ear. Sending chills down my back. I had kissed other girls before but I was suddenly nervous like my first kiss all over again.

**Bella's POV **

I wanted Edward to kiss me so bad. I know I shouldn't want to but I did. He looked nervous. "Edward it's just a fake kiss. Kiss me Now." Before I knew it Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled mw towards him. His lips crashed into mine. It felt magical. He removed his lips much too quickly. _Damn I'm falling for him all over again. _I looked up at him. He had the goofiest smile on his face. Maybe he was in love with me. I leaned my head on his perfectly sculpted chest. _Who says I can't act?_ _Maybe it wasn't an act. _

**Edward**

_I kissed Bella! I kissed Bella! __Na na na na boo boo! _WTF did I just say na na na na boo boo? Whatever I kissed Bella! It was amazing as expected. Her lips were so soft. When her lips met mine an electric pulse went through me again. I was undeniably in love. After our kiss she leaned her head up against my chest. _She loved me too. No she couldn't. She wouldn't. _

"Oh my Eddie Poo is all grown up." Esme ran over to me, pushed Bella away. and was literally pinching my cheeks. I blushed bright red.

"Mom" I tried pushing her away but that was not working at all.

"Oh come on Eddie poo she just loves you." Bella was laughing hysterically and clearly no help at all.

"Making fun of him?" My dad walked up behind Bella and put his had firmly on her shoulder. I fought the urge to go protect her. "You fit in with the family already!" Carlisle was now in hysterics too.

"Let's not push Eddiep…. Edward any further." Bella had her evil genius smile on. God she was so hot.

"Thank you Bella" She was so sweet. "or should I say Bellsy" She blushed with embarrassment.

"No you shouldn't Bella is fine" She was still blushing furiously. I loved her blush. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into Alice's room. Everyone was in there, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper. I didn't even no Jasper was here. It was kinda embarrassing.

"My plan has succeeded!" Emmett started laughing manically. I think my brother was retarded. **(No Offense) **

"What the hell Emmett?" Rose asked obviously as confused as the rest of us.

"Okay, okay, okay so you know the other day when Lauren kissed Edward." I saw Bella twitch beside me. "Anyway so that was I planed" I gasped "I had Lauren convince Edward to kiss her so Bella would see and get jealous. See brother I said I would help you!" Emmett seemed so proud of himself like it helped. I was furious Bella ignored me for to weeks after that! 2 weeks!

"Thanks a lot Emmett! Do you know how long she ignored me? 2 WEEKS!!!!!! 2 FREAKING WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's 14 DAYS, 336 HOURS, 20160 MINUTES, 1209600 SECONDS. I AM IN LOVE WITH HER. That was a long time!!!!!! It was living hell." I didn't mean to be so hard on Emmett. I didn't want to be mean but once I started yelling I had to get it all out. I looked at Bella not knowing at all what her reaction would be. She was both crying and smiling at the same time.

**A/N Sorry that kind3a sucked. Don't hate me. the next chapter is a lot more dramtic and not sukish. It is also a lot longer. I promise morry bout this chapter but it was there first kiss. AWW!!! : )Thank you all so much for you comments. I love you all. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was at my gma's. I would love to reach 80 reviews! I love you all REVIEW. **

**PS- George is gone today. But review anyway. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I was really sick and heartbroken. I don't feel like explaining it but sorry. So anyway here's chapter 12. ENJOY **

**Bella's POV**

"My plan has succeeded!" Emmett started evil laughing. What was that for? What could he possibly mean?

"What the hell Emmett?" Rose knew Emmett could be slightly retarded at times but she hated to admit it.

"Okay, okay, okay so you know the other day when Lauren kissed Edward." I twitched slightly remembering the instance all to well. "Anyway so that was I planed" I heard half the room and Edward gasp. "I had Lauren convince Edward to kiss her so Bella would see and get jealous. See brother I said I would help you!" I stared stupidly at Emmett. This was all his fault. I was angry but I felt like laughing. Emmett looked so proud like he did something great. I guess he was just trying to help. I was probably blushing by now. I looked over at Edward to gauge his reaction. He looked pissed off. I felt guilty. I blamed this all on him. Edward really didn't do anything.

"Thanks a lot Emmett! Do you know how long she ignored me? 2 WEEKS!!!!!! 2 FREAKING WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's 14 DAYS, 336 HOURS, 20160 MINUTES, 1209600 SECONDS. I AM IN LOVE WITH HER. That was a long time!!!!!! It was living hell." I was stunned. I had an epiphany. Edward wasn't lying. He really did love me. HE LOVED ME! and I really, really liked him. I wouldn't say I loved him. No I loved him before but even if this was all Emmett's fault Edward still agreed to kiss her. I started crying. It was a lot of information but they were happy tears.

"Oh My God Bella are you okay." Edward's arms were suddenly around me before he thought about what he was doing. Once he realized what he did he removed his arms much to my dismay.

"I'm fine. We need to talk." I grabbed his hand and was once again pulling him somewhere, anywhere. I decided on his room. I had a huge smile on my face.

"Bella I'm sorry I shouted I …I just……" I cut him off

"Edward I think we should try this out"

"Try what out" He was confused.

"Let's try going out……… I mean if you want to. You can say no. I was …" He cut me off this time.

**Edward's POV **

"Let's try going out……… I mean if you want to. You can say no. I was…" It was my turn to cut her off. I couldn't believe she asked me if I would go out with her. Of course I would.

"Of course we'll try this. I have wanted to go out with you since the moment I saw you. Bella I would be honored." This wasn't happening! I was giddy! I loved her and I got to go out with her.

"Really?" She asked astonished. Why wouldn't I want to date her? Who wouldn't want to date her?

"Yes really." I chuckled. "I heard there's a party at Newton's. Will you come with… me?"

"Newton as in Mike Newton?" I was confused again.

"Yes? Why? Has he ever hurt you?" I grew immediately suspicious. That's something Mike would do. Bella looked down. Something was wrong. "Bella are you okay?" I looked into her eyes and saw pain, suffering. If he had hurt her I would hurt him

"Yeah I …um…I'm fine. It's Mike we went out for like 5 months. I thought I loved him but it wasn't mutual." I cringed who wouldn't love Bella? "He just wanted to get in my pants and then he cheated on me… multiple times." She smiled her evil hate smile. "I finally ended it." That's horrible how could he do such a thing to my Bella. I wanted to pound his face in.

"Bella I'm so sorry. How could he hurt you? We don't have to go" I wanted to wrap my arms around her again and comfort her.

"Edward it's okay we can go." I wondered if Bella was over Mike.

"Bella we really don't have to go."

"It's fine. I'm a big girl I can handle it." She come over and sat on my lap. "I have to go get ready." What? The party was in 3 hours.

"You know the party is in 3 hours!" She started cracking up.

"Two words. Alice, Rose." She said between laughs. Of course she was right.

"You better go before they kill us both." I was shoving her through the hall. I didn't want her to go but I had faced the power of Rose and Alice before and didn't want to again. "Alice, Rose I got a surprise for you! You get to dress Bella up for Newton's party!" I knew they would like that. They opened the door with shocked look on their faces. I remembered what that vile Mike Newton did.

"Thanks Um Bella come on. Edward leave you get her later."

**Bella's POV **

I walked in the room with Alice and Rose. I was standing behind them.

"Boy's leave we're all going to … _**Mike Newton's **_party." Rose made sure to emphasize Mike's name with hatred.

"Even Bella and Edward?" Emmett was bouncing and down. Did he even see me? Just in case I walked out from behind Alice and Rose.

"Yes Emmett even Bella and Edward" Emmett smiled proudly.

"See I told you Jazzy. My plans always work." He hit Jasper in the arm.

"Not really cause of you Emmett but you can think that if you want." He looked depressed.

"I will" he pouted

"Okay out we have to get ready" Alice was pointing her finger toward the door. She was rather intimidating. Once they left Rose and Alice focused on me.

"Bellsy did you not tell him about Mike?" Rose was pacing back in forth while Alice was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I told him"

"What a jerk? He still made you go!" Alice was now in front of me.

"No he said he was sorry and we didn't have to go but I told him I was a big girl and could handle it. Which I am? What's the big deal anyway?" I really didn't understand what their problem was. I was completely over Mike.

"Bella I'm just worried about you. I have a very strong… feeling something is going to happen." Alice kept glancing at Rose. I felt like there was something I didn't know.

"I promise I'll be okay. I'll have Edward to protect me. Now I think we need to get ready. The party is in 3 hours." I would do anything to change the subject.

"ONLY 3 HOURS!! ROSE AND I'LL CHANGE NOW YOU TAKE A QUICK SHOWER!" I nodded and ran to her bathroom.

(After her shower)

"Rose she's done let's show her." Alice and Rose ran over to me. They were all ready dressed. Rose was wearing a black mini dress. Alice was wearing a yellow dress with white straps and a white belt. It looked expensive all of Alice's clothes look expensive.**(Tee hee that's the dress Edward bought her as payback. DID you catch that) **They changed me into a sparkly grey dress that fit all my curves perfectly.

"Bella hurry sit down." Rose pulled out a stool and Alice sat me down. "Close your eyes." After about 2 hours of hair and makeup torcher I was aloud to look at myself. I was surprised when I got to the mirror. I looked beautiful! I had smoky eyes and light pink lips. My hair was perfectly strait down my back. I gasped.

"Guys thank you so much!" Alice and Rose looked proud of their work as they should be.

"No problem. Let's go! I'm riding with Jasper and Rose is riding with Emmett so you are stuck with Edward." Alice and Rose looped their arms in mine and we skipped downstairs. Once we were down the stairs they ran off to the boys and I saw Edward. He looked amazing as always.

"W-O-W" He said each letter as it's own syllable. It made me feel great. I blushed bright red. "You're b-beautiful" He was gaping at me. I giggled slightly.

"Why you don't look too bad yourself." I grabbed his hand and started to his car. "Come on. We got a party to attend." He opened the door for me.

"After you milady"

"Why thank you kind sir." I did my best attempt at a curtsy without falling. Once he was back in the car I looked at him seriously.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Please tell me you don't drive like your sister!" He chuckled again. _Crap!_

**A/N Okay so I am shocked by all the reviews but I would really LOVE it if we could get to 100. Please review I love to hear all of your opinions. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **

**George is gone. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**A/N Sorry I didn't update in a while. I was at a sleep over. Good way to enlighten my spirits. Sorry for dumping my personal life on you guys but it's like talking to friends. But anyway I updated! This is the longest Chapter yet. It was also my favorite to write. Very dramatic. **

**Shoutout- THANK YOU queen-sarcasm for being my 100****th**** reviewer!!!!!! **

**Edward's POV **

(At the party)

I was nervous for Bella. I wondered if she could handle this.

"Bella we don't have to do this." I looked at her strait in the eyes. I could tell she was afraid.

"No it's okay. I can do this." I didn't believe her. I just wanted her to stay safe. We walked thought the doors hand in hand. I could feel people watching us but I didn't care I just wanted to be with her. But maybe this wasn't the best choice for our first date.

"Edward everybody is starring at us" So she noticed too. I just chuckled.

"No silly Bella I do believe they are staring at you." It was true over 90% of the eyes were focused on her not me. I saw her cringe. I knew she didn't like attention but I was just stating a point. "Are you okay?" She was kinda looking pale.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't like attention. Could we go sit or something?' I could tell this was all new to her. It was relatively new to me too.

"Sure" We found a free seat and talked for a while. I started playing 20 questions.

"So what's you favorite color?"

"Green" She answered automatically then blushed. I couldn't find a reason why someone would blush over their favorite color.

"Why did you blush?"

"What???" She was trying to act clueless.

"When you answered you blushed!"

"What's your favorite color?" Now she was trying to change the subject.

"No you don't get change the subject that quickly. Tell me why you blushed when you answered then I will answer your question." She blushed even redder making me more curious.

"Fine I said green because it the color of… your eyes!" She blushed again. She likes my eyes. I loved her eyes. I loved everything about her.

"I guess I have to answer right?" She just nodded clearly still embarrassed. "I guess my favorite color is brown…. The color of your eyes." Her face lit up. I liked it. I liked knowing I could make her happy. She was blushing yet again. "What's your favorite movie?" That was a stupid question but I wanted to know everything about her.

"Um… Twilight!" **(He hee) **That was surprising. I didn't see Bella as a romantic/action movie type of person.

"Really?"

"Yep" She popped the 'p' "It's cute and trilling and addicting and I love Robert Patterson and Taylor Lautner and Kellen Luts**(x3).**" I was insanely jealous I had to convince myself they were stars and just crushes. I noticed she used the word love freely. Was she like that? Did she mean love-love? I loved Bella more than she could possibly ever love me.

"Do you want a drink?" I was thirsty but shouldn't I be asking to get her a drink.

"No but I'll get your's." I wanted to be a gentleman.

"No, no it's okay I'll get it just stay here." She walked off to get a drink. I missed her already. I might sound obsessed but I was. I was madly in love with Isabella Swan.

**Bella's POV**

Maybe I should have had Edward get the drinks or at least had him come with me. I knew where I was going, unfortunately. Everywhere I meant there were people making out or barfing. It was gross. The worst was when I saw Mike. He was all over this girl. I wanted to warn her to protect her. He looked up and my eyes. He didn't say anything thank God.

I got the most non-alcoholic drink I could find. I really didn't want to get drunk then have to go home to Charlie or to the Cullen's and face Esme or Carlisle. I started my way back to the couch when MIKE stopped me.

"What do you want?" I asked rather curtly.

"Come on Bella you know you want me." She was stepping closer to me I stepped back.

"No Mike Never I have a boyfriend who would never hurt me" I was stuck against a wall now.

"Who?" He was up in my face (**All up in her grill). **

"Edward Cullen" I smiled just saying his name. I hoped Mike would let me go or Edward would find me.

"He'll never love you. You're plain. You can never love him either. You still love me." She hadn't backed up an inch. I was crying by now.

"Leave me alone Mike I have to go pee" I set my drink down and ran to the bathroom.

**Edward's POV **

**(10 minutes later) **

_Where is Bella? It's been like 15 minutes!_ I was worried. Where could she have gone? I started looking for her. Horrible thoughts running through my mind. _What if something happened? What if Mike hurt her? What if anyone hurt her? What if she left? What if she left me? I knew I wasn't good enough for her. _I looked almost everywhere and saw many unpleasant sights but no Bella. I finally saw her stumbling around in the kitchen.

"Bella are you okay? You've been gone for a while." I was rambling and talking way to fast.

"EDWARD!!! I so glad see you!" Her words were slow and mixed up. She was drunk but Bella would never get drunk. She leaned up against me. The electric pulse filled my body again.

"Bella are you drunk?" I was holding her up. She couldn't hold herself. How much did she drink?

"No. no. no. no. no. I...I...I got no alcohol!" She was too drunk she couldn't even stand up by herself.

"You're welcome Cullen!" That vile Mike Newton came over from across the room. What would I ever thank him for? I was resisting a strong urge to punch him.

"For What?" I asked blankly. I was too confused to care. I had the most perfect beautiful girl in my arms drunk and half-asleep.

"I got Miss Isabella drunk for you. I spiked her drink. You are again welcome. This is the only way you will ever get her in bed. She's miss goody two shoes virgin I almost used her myself but I had better girls to do." How dare he say that? Bella is the best girl anyone could ever get. She deserved to be respected. The thought of what Mike could have done to her ran through my mind. The urge I had been holding back let loose. I punched him in the face, Hard! Then I stood there like an idiot. He didn't dare hit me back but I couldn't get my mind off what could have happened to Bella. I should have went with her. I shouldn't have let her make me stay. I should have protected her. I looked down at her. She must have comprehended some of what was happened because she was crying. I always hated to see her cry but this time hurt the most. I could have prevented all of this.

"I love you Bella" I didn't know if she understood anything or would remember what I said but I had to get it out there. I picked her up and through her over my shoulder.

"Let me go" She was kicking my back and I have to admit it hurt.

"Bella I'm taking you home. You're wasted." I couldn't find the door. I was too distracted with Bella I had never been this close to her before. It was exhilarating. I finally found the door and rushed out. Bringing your girlfriend to her ex-boyfriend's party was defiantly not a good choice for a first date. I put her in the passenger seat and buckled her up. I got behind the wheel. I was really glad I decided not to drink. The thing I need least right now is to be pulled over by cops.

**(At the Cullen residence) **

I was so happy my parents weren't home. They didn't need to see Bella like this. I brought her into my bedroom. She wasn't too heavy but she kept kicking me. I was going to be bruised in the morning. I lied her down on my bed I planned on sleeping on the floor so it wouldn't be awkward. After all this was only are first date but I felt like I had known her forever. I knew we were meant to be. I started to lie down on the floor but Bella stopped me.

"No Edward lie with me!" She was practically begging. I wanted so badly to lie next to her to be that close to her but I couldn't.

"Bella sweetie you don't know what you're talking about. Mike gave you… I don't know what." Think about Mike filled me with anger. I hated him. He was evil. How could he ever want to hurt Bella? How could he say that there was a better girl? I defiantly did NOT want him to have sex with Bella but how could he say any other girl would be better.

"Edward… please I feel safe with you." She was tired but she would not give up. I had to give in.

"Okay Bella" I lied next to her. She was so beautiful. I was lying next to the girl of my dreams. This was a fairy tale. I was convinced this was a dream.

"I love you too Edward"

**A/N Love you guys! Review I got to 106!!!! Next step 150 but that might take awhile I don't want it to but people don't review much : ( PLEASE REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight nuf said **

**Shoutout- Whisperoak88 you ask to break mike's nose. I crush it!!!!! just read on you'll figure it out.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up Saturday in a strange bed. I couldn't remember much of anything that happened the night before. _Shit_ I thought I was spending the night with Alice and Rose but this was not Alice's room. It did look familiar though but I couldn't put my finger on it. I remembered I went to Mike's party with Edward and I went to get drinks then I went to the bathroom but other than that I was blank. I thought Mike got me drunk then got me in bed. I started freaking out. Someone's arms were around me. I felt like crap too.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard a very familiar velvety voice. Thank God. I sat strait up and saw Edward laying on his bed, in his room, no wonder it looked so familiar.

"Edward what am I doing here?" I was confused though I didn't mind waking up in Edward's arms.

"Do you remember anything?" His face was filled with hurt, confusion, and concern.

"I remember going to the party. You were asking me random questions. I got drinks. Mike was messing with me then I went to the bathroom. That's all…" I completely blanked out after that. I wondered what happened.

"Bella what did Mike say to you?" I could clearly remember that part, sadly. I sat down on Edward's lap and tear's started trickling down my cheeks. I looked up at Edward. He looked furious.

"He said I still wanted him and I said never. I told him about you." Tears were flowing heavily now making my head ache worse.

**Edward's POV **

Bella was bawling her eyes out. I wondered how she could still talk. I also wondered what Mike could have said to make her so sad. I wanted to punch him again for making my Bella cry.

"He…He said you could …n…never …love me. I'm too…. p…plain." How dare he? Who wouldn't love Bella? Bella Swan is NOT plain. She is the opposite of plain. Bella's face was buried in my chest. _Perfection. _I had to answer but I didn't know what to say. I knew what I wanted to get across but I couldn't find the right words to express it.

"Isabella I will always love you. You are the polar opposite of plain. Don't let anyone ever tell you different okay?" She nodded "Mike Newton is retarded. **(No offense) **Bella started cracking up. I didn't think she heard me. She wasn't supposed to. "Bella look at me." I lifted up her head so I could look in her eyes.

**Bella's POV **

Edward lifted up my head to make me look at him. "Bella I know we have only been on 1 official date but I feel like I have known you forever. I feel a really strong connection with you. Bella a freaking love you. I need to know how you feel about me." I stared at him stupidly. I loved him! I LOVED HIM!

"I love you too" That sounded cheesy but it was true. I was undeniably irrevocably in love with him.

"Good" He smiled and picked me up bridal style.

"Aw Shit" I grabbed my head.

"Bella are you okay? What's wrong?" He put me back on his bed. My head was spinning what the hell happened last night.

"Edward what happened last night? Why can't I remember anything and why do I feel like shit?" I was now in fetal position.

"After you went to the bathroom Mike spiked your drink. You were wasted when I found you. You couldn't even walk." Great that is embarrassing. "You probably have a hangover but I don't know what he gave you. You might need to have Carlisle check you out." Edward was stroking my back. I felt horrible. He looked nervous.

"Could you get me a glass of water and something to puke in? Thank you" He ran out the door. I ran to his bathroom. I was puking my intestines out. Stupid Mike and his stupid spiking of my drink. Stupid hangover. Edward came back and held my hair. **(AW) **God how dumb am I?

(10 minutes later)

"Thanks Edward." I was back lying down on his bed. I still felt like shit "Hey were is everyone else?" I noticed that they weren't in the house at all.

"They're all at Rose and Jasper's"

"Ah" I wanted to talk to him more but I thought things other than just words. I was also very sleepy.

"Bella do you want go to sleep?" I nodded my head. I swear I think sometimes he could read minds. He started rubbing my back again. I feel asleep quickly after that.

**Edward's POV**

Bella fell asleep. She looked so perfect in her sleep. Not that she isn't perfect in real life but she was so peaceful when she slept and I realized last night she talks in her sleep. She mostly said my name, which boasted my ego, but she also said stuff about Rose, Alice, and even Mike. She cringes in her sleep when she says Mike's name. I hate his guts. When Bella was awake my mind drifted away from Mike and to her but when she was asleep I could put full emotion on my hatred for Mike. How dare he say Bella is plain!?! Bella is the opposite of plain. She is amazing. I remembered I had to call Carlisle.

"Edward son how is she?"

"Bella's very sick, bad hangover. She's asleep right now. I hope she'll be okay. I love her." I wondered what Mike actually gave her. I was worried about her.

"Bella will be okay. Just give her time. I know you love her don't worry she loves you too. I can tell." Carlisle was right. _Bella will be okay. _I had to convince myself that. Even if she would be fine I wouldn't leave her side. Just in case.

"I know Carlisle."

"Have you told Charlie and Renee yet?" I didn't know if Bella wanted me to tell them. I didn't even know if she told them she went to the party.

"I don't know if I should. I'll ask her when she wakes up." I looked at Bella again. She was curled up in a ball grabbing her stomach. She must even be feeling like crap even in her sleep.

"Edward you got Mike pretty good." A smile quickly spread across my face. Mike dissevered to be messed up.

"How bad is he?' I didn't care if he was hurt. I just wanted to know how hard I hit him.

"Pretty bad. You crushed his nose. I hoped he dissevered it." Carlisle always cared about every one but he didn't need to care about Mike. I was pretty proud I crushed his nose though.

"He did Carlisle. You don't know what he told her. He said she was plain, that I couldn't love her. He got her drunk dad. She is sick because of him. He disserved it!" Mike Newton dissevered much more than a crushed nose.

"I know. Son I have to get back to my patients. Esme is on her way home. She'll help you take care of Bella. Try not to worry to much okay?" How could I not worry? My girlfriend was hung-over thanks to her ex-boyfriend spiking her drink. I had everything to worry about. Bella was my life now. I couldn't tell Carlisle that though. He didn't need to know that.

"I'll try dad. Bye" Carlisle hung up. I started waiting for Esme. I was sure she would freak when she saw Bella. Esme loved Bella like a daughter even though she had only just met her.

**A/N That was kinda fillerish I just wanted to show you how mad Edward is at mike and how Edward would deal with Bella being hung over. I got 122 reviews. 150 is a lot closer than I thought. Please review. I love you all. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I have had a lot of people getting on my case about my use of cussing lately. I am starting to become a potty mouth sorry if that is translating into my stories. I am trying to fix me I swear**

**Shoutout- mashimaro401 i had to give you a shoutout you gave me like 8 review and she/he was the only person who commented on emmett and hannah montanna**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot**

**Bella's POV **

**(2 days later) **

I woke up at 5:00 am to a phone call.

"Hello?" The mysterious call was restricted so I had no clue who it was.

"Hey." I was so glad to hear Edward's voice. I didn't think it would be him. "You feeling better." I had been feeling like crap for the last 2 days thanks to Mike and his gay spiking of drinks. I still felt like crap but I wasn't about to tell Edward that.

"Yeah thanks for taking care of me. Tell Esme thanks too. Thanks for not telling Carlie and Renee too." Carlie was chief of police and I didn't need to know I got my drink spiked. I would get a lecture on keeping not leaving my drink unattended.

"No problem. You're coming right to school right?"

"Yeah I'll see you there"

"Nope" He popped his 'p' making him sound like a teenage girl. I wondered why I wouldn't see him. I got all depressed knowing he wouldn't be there.

"Why not? I'm the sick one you have to show up!" I didn't want to sound mean but I wanted to see him.

"I thought you felt better. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to stay home?" He was panicky. I was glad he felt as strongly as I did.

"Edward I'm fine. Why won't you be at school?" I just wanted to freaking see him.

"I will be. but you won't wait to see me there. I'm picking you up. Okay?" I was so nervous I had to get ready. I needed to tell him no. I couldn't see him this early. I had to say no. _Say No. Say No. Say No. Say No. _

"Yes" God did I have no will power with him. What spell did he have over me?

"See you at 7:30 babe" He abruptly hung-up but he called me babe. I was over excited but it didn't last long. I became very self conscience. I never was like this before but Edward made me a whole different person. I jumped in the shower and started getting ready. I went through countless outfits just to go to school. I finally found something to wear, put on some mascara and lip gloss and ran down the steps. It was 7:27.

"What's the rush sweetie? The bus doesn't get her for another 15 minutes." I completely forgot to tell mom about Edward. Usually my mom and I shared everything but lately she's been gone a lot.

"Mom I forgot to tell you Edward's picking me up."

"Edward as in Edward Cullen?" Great she heard about him. This was going to be fun.

"Yes mom we're kinda going out. I think." I wasn't really sure what Edward and I were.

'You think?" Leave it my mom to catch that.

"It's relatively new mom." I heard Edward pull up. "Mom he's here I got to go." I walked outside to Edward's Volvo.

"Bye baby. Have fun!" My mother was standing on the front porch waving frantically. I was just happy Charlie wasn't home. Lord knows what he'd do. I hopped in the passenger's seat and put my head in my hands.

"Your mother is waving" Edward was cracking up.

"I realized. Thank you." I still didn't look up at him. I was mortified.

"Oh she's not that bad." _Liar_. I didn't even realize we were driving until we were pulling over. Edward grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Bella please look at me. Are you mad?" He looked hurt and offended.

"I'm not mad. I'm just embarrassed." I was looking him strait in the eyes now.

"Good because I've wanted to do this for days." I was confused. What was he talking about?

"Wha---?" He suddenly brought his lips to mine. Our lips completely molded together. The electricity poured though us. I eventually, much to my distaste, had to pull back for air. I looked at the time it was 7:50 we had to get to school. I was depressed. I looked at Edward. He obviously was just as disappointed as I was. We both had huge matching smiles.

"That was even better than the first one!" I sounded like Alice with all my squealing. I hoped I wasn't annoying Edward.

"I have wanted to kiss you since the party but I didn't want to take advantage of you." He was so sweet. Could he get any more perfect?

We were back on the road again in an instant. Edward was driving a reasonable enough speed.

"Bella I'm going to take you out on a real date. A date that doesn't involve other people puking, making out constantly, or spiking your drink." He chuckled recalling our disastrous first date. "I'll pick you up at 5:00. It's a school night. Oh and I have a feeling Alice will be over. She'll want to dress you up." He smiled his dazzling crooked smile. Who wouldn't love Edward Cullen?

"Should I eat before or what?" I was super excited. My first 'real' date with Edward.

"No what gentleman wouldn't feed his lady?" It was hilarious how serious he looked. I put on my best southern accent.

"I'm sorry I doubted your gentalmanness" Is gentalmanness even a word? I didn't really care

"Gentalmanness?"

"Yup made it up!" I made sure to pop all my 'p's. I was way too excited. I felt like I chugged 2 cups of coffee. Before I knew it we were at school. Everyone was staring at us again. I hoped Mike wasn't there. I was glad when I found out he wasn't but I had a strange feeling Edward had something to do with it.

The day dragged on without Edward. We only had one class together, Biology, but we were both busy with our partners. At lunch Edward and I were attached to the hip. All through the day I had girls looking at me enviously and asking me stupid questions. I was relieved when the final bell rang. I met Edward by his car. He looked just as fed up as I did.

"You have no clue how many of ….them like you, way to much." I never noticed any guy but Edward and Mike show any preference to me. Well maybe Tyler, oh and Eric, there's also Shane, Cody, Max, Mitchell, Brian, George, Geoff… okay so a lot.

**A/N Okay so there's this chapter next chapter will be their date I think maybe just Alice getting Bella ready. You guys pick. See now you need to review so I can write. I will probably update 1 more time before Easter break. Idk it depends on how you review haha I am an evil genius if I don't update Happy Spring Holiday that is what I shall call it. I don't want to offend anyone. **

**A/N 2 Ha ha so I feel the need to tell you about the many references in this chapter. Ok so I put about resiricted calls in my real life my friened got a restricted call and this person said to ask "Do you like my f***ing high tops" it was hilarious. And about the chugging 3 coffees been there done that just check chap 8 and last but not least Gentalmanness I make up ramdon words all the time!**

**Example- Big word definitionist- a person who defines big words**

**Team Organisation(I didn't make up the words just the phrase)- **

**Working together as a team. **

**K so I annoyed you enough**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV **

**A/N sorry for all of you who read this before i fixed it Alice is a psychic not a physic **

"ALICE STOP!! NO!" Alice was chasing me around her room with a curing iron and a hair brush. She practically begged for me to come over before my **DATE** with Edward. "Alice!!" I growled.

"Bella SIT!" Alice was running at me with full speed. It was scary.

"No no no no no I will not" I was running towards the door when it opened. Edward stepped in. great! I looked pretty! _Yeah right!_ Alice had my hair in curlers and I was wearing a ratty t-shirt and shorts.

"Hi" I was more than likely 50 shades of red.

"Alice please stop torturing my girlfriend." Girlfriend! He called me his girlfriend! I didn't know what we were. I was planning on asking him but this made it a lot easier. I was deep in thought when Alice tackled me to the ground.

"Alice!?!" Edward and I screamed simultaneously.

"Edward leave! You can't see Bella until your date!" Alice was using her whinny voice. She had on her best puppy dog face. I was still shocked underneath her.

"Alice! Bella and I are not getting married!" I could have swore I heard him say 'yet' but I was probably just imagining things. "I can see her!" I was still under Alice.

"No get out of my room!" she thrust her arm towards the door violently. It was rather painful.

"Ow"

"Oops sorry Bella. Make your 'boyfriend' leave" She made sure to emphasize the word boyfriend. I tried my best to look at Edward.

"Please?" I was begging. I didn't want him to go but I wanted Alice off me.

"Fine. Don't let her kill you though okay?" It was so cute how he cared.

"K" Edward left leaving me lonely.

"Back to business" Alice was smiling evilly and walking toward me slowly. I was afraid. "Pucker up Bella" I started running around her bedroom like a wild banshee. Alice is a makeover demon.

**Edward's POV **

I was innocently lying on my bed when I heard the shrill scream of a girl. My girl!

"Alice STOP NO" Bella was screaming at the top of her lungs and even from my bedroom I could hear her running away in terror. I started walking towards Alice's room.

"Bella SIT!" Alice sounded scary.

"No no no no no I will NOT" Bella sounded like she was being tortured. I swung open the door.

"Hi" Bella blushed 50 shades of red. I started to stare into Bella's eyes but I forced myself to remember my purpose.

"Alice please stop torturing my girlfriend" My word were out of my mouth before I thought about them. I didn't know if Bella wanted me to call her my girlfriend. I knew I loved her and I was 95% sure she loved me too but technically we had only been on one date. I looked at her but she looked distant and distracted. I wondered what she was thinking about. The next thing I knew Bella was tackled to the ground by my 'delightful' sister.

"Alice!?!" We both screamed at the same time.

"Edward leave! You can't see Bella until your date!" She had her best pleading face on but it would not work on me this time.

"Alice! Bella and I are not getting married" I couldn't help but mutter 'yet' I hoped Bella didn't hear. She would be freaked out. "I can see her" I needed to see her.

"No get out of my room" She pointed to the door. I knew where it was I was just not planning on using it.

"Ow' Bella muttered softly. Alice must have hurt her when she pointed.

"Oops sorry Bella. Make your boyfriend leave." I loved hearing that 'boyfriend'. I was BELLA SWAN'S boyfriend!

Bella somehow peeped her beautiful eyes out and pleaded. "Please" That was cruel. Alice knew I couldn't say no to Bella.

"Fine. Don't let her kill you though okay?" I was serious.

"K" As soon as I left Alice's room I yearned to see Bella again.

"Back to business" I swore I heard Alice mutter. "Pucker up Bella" I knew I heard that one. I remembered the first time Bella and I kissed. It was only 2 days ago but it felt like ages ago. Bella's lips were so soft and sweet. _God I'm addicted to my girlfriend. _

**(2 hours later) **

**Bella's POV**

Alice tortured me non-stop for 2 hours. The end result was almost worth it though. My hair was in gentle rolling waves. I had on soft pink lipstick and creamy eye shadow. I was wearing a off white dress that went a little past my knees. It had a black belt. Alice put me in 5 inch high heels. Did she want me to die? Though I had to admit, I looked beautiful.

"Thank you Alice I look… sexy!" For once I, Isabella Swan, finally looked sexy!!!

"Bella trust me it wasn't hard. I had a lot to work with." Alice was skipping around like a mad person. She knew something I didn't.

"Alice do you know where Edward is taking me?" I thought maybe that was what she knew. Plus I really wanted to know myself. He told Alice to dress me up formally so we had to be going somewhere mildly important. I was curious.

"He didn't exactly tell me but I have a pretty good idea on where you two are going but I'm not telling you. But I do have to tell you something." She was talking fast so either she just had coffee or she was going to tell me something really important.

"What is it?"

"Bella I'm a psychic. I can see the future" _No, No Alice couldn't be a psychic. That's like impossible right? _

"I… no… you… uh… impossible."

"Bella I promise I can. My visions are selective. I can prove it. Walk downstairs right now Edward is going to be at the bottom of the stairs deciding if he should come up. He'll call you beautiful and you've just decided that you are going to run up the stairs and acknowledge I'm a psychic." Alice had a huge smile on her face. _Okay so it was just too much coffee. No way she could she the future. _I walked downstairs anyway. Like she said Edward was at the bottom of the stairs. _Just a coincidence _

"Bella you look beautiful" _Creepy_

"Yeah uh dido be right back" I did exactly what Alice said and ran up the stairs. I burst through her door.

"How did you do that?" I was breathing heavy and creeped out.

"I told you I'm psychic" She was sitting on her bed bouncing up and down. "Now go back down there and have fun" She was smiling her huge smile again.

"Wait what do you see in my future… with Edward?" I needed to know. She needed to tell me. I was in love with him. I needed to know if I was going to get my heart broken again.

"I can't tell you that. It would ruin all of the fun. Now GO! He's waiting" Crap I had totally forgot about Edward but Alice was no help.

"Okay I'll go but can I tell him."

"Sure why not? It might be useful." I ran back down the stairs again wrapped myself around Edward.

**Edward's POV **

I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs deciding if I should go get Bella or if I should wait for her. I decided on waiting but I could wait much longer. Just as I was about to go get her she came rushing down the steps. Even though she was running to me she was gracefully gliding down the stairs slowly. It was like it was in slow motion like in the movies when a guy sees the girl of his dreams coming towards him. Bella was the girl of my dreams. She was my life. I loved her more than I ever loved anything in the entire world. She looked lavishing as always. She was wearing an off white knee length dress and her hair was in gentle curls. And best of all she was MINE!

"Bella you look beautiful!" Suddenly looked shocked as if I had never told her this before. I made ea mental note to all her beautiful more offend.

"Yeah uh dido be right back"_ strange. _I waited for her in confusion. I wondered what was happening. About 5 minutes later she came running down the stairs again I hoped she wouldn't leave me again. She ran towards me at full speed and jumped into my arms. I couldn't help noticing how natural it felt holding her in my arms.

"Hi" She looked up at me. Her head was gently placed on my shoulder.

"Hello" We had the lamest greetings. "Why did you go back upstairs?" She suddenly jumped out of my arms.

"Oh your sister told me something" Oh that's great. She probably told her how I used to play Barbie's with her. I suddenly got all defensive.

"What? What did she tell you?" I was nervous. She leaned in to my ear sending chills down my spine.

"She's a psychic! She can see the FUTURE. She told me exactly what you would do when I cam down here that's why I ran up stairs she can she the freaking future! But she won't share!" Crap Alice can see everything I do. That is going to suck.

"Crap. I believe you. Once when we were little she told me Emmett was going to punch me in the face but Emmett wasn't around so I messed with her then Emmett suddenly popped out of no where and punched me." it was a true story he just whopped me. I had a bruise for weeks. Bella was laughing hysterically. Her laugh was amazing.

"What did Alice see?" I was curious.

"She won't tell me!" That's just great. It's probably something good.

**A/N sorry I didn't update I was on vacation with no internet. I hope you had a nice spring holiday! I did I was going to add the date and getting ready together but it would be way to long. I hope you all still like my story. I still like writing it. I got over 150 reviews! Please review! Please we will reach 200 I hope maybe more!!!!!!!! I might post another chapter today. It depends on how many reviews I get and if I am too lazy. Thanks review bye. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**A/N Longest Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I didn't update yesterday my grandpa had to get a pace maker in his heart **

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of these songs**

**Bella's POV **

"Edward where are we going?" I was riding in the passenger seat of Edward's shiny Volvo. We had been driving for awhile and he still didn't tell me.

"It's a surprise! I can't tell you." Dang it. I put on my best puppy dog face but he just shook his head. I leaved over to his seat. I batted my eye lashes and muttered 'Please'.

"Bella unless you want to crash please stop trying to seduce the answer out of me. It's working." I was proud knowing I could seduce the Adonis Edward Cullen. "We're almost there"

"Fine" I pouted. After about 5 minutes of me pouting and Edward focusing on driving. We pulled up to a restaurant, an expensive restaurant. It was perhaps the only expensive restaurant in our small town of Forks. It was called ~Creek~.

"Edward this looks so expensive" I was in awe. I almost cried. I cry with any strong emotion.

"Bella please don't worry about it" Edward got out of the car and started walked over to my door. He opened it for me.

"You know I can open my own door." It's not that I didn't appreciate his chivalry but he was always so perfect.

"Please Bella my mother did teach me some manners" He was bearing his amazing crooked smile.

"She taught you well" I stood up and smiled. I couldn't help it. Whenever I was around him I just had to smile. He's not at all the person I thought he was. We started towards the entrance of the restaurant. I reached a curb and tripped. I closed my eyes like I always did before I fell. I had lots of experience falling. I was expecting to hit the ground but instead I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"You scared me. Don't do that." Edward sounded really worried but he didn't let me go.

"Thank you. I told Alice these shoes would be the death of me." I said holding up my death traps called shoes. He still hadn't let me go. He was holding me bridal style in front of ~Creek~. Embarrassing but it felt so right. For the first time that night I noticed his outfit. He was wearing a black suit and tie with white shirt underneath. Alice must have picked it out.He was wearing a suit and I was wearing a white dress. He was carrying my bridal style. We probably lookedlike we were getting married. Other people noticed it too.

**Edward POV **

Bella and I started walking towards the entrance or ~Creek~. We reached the curb when Bella tripped. I caught her before she hit the ground. I loved feeling her in my arms. I wanted to stay in that moment for ever. I picked her up bridal style and held her longer. An old lady walked up to us.

"You two have a nice long marriage okay. You might be young but I can feel the love." She thought we were married. I looked at our outfits. I was wearing a suit and Bella was wearing a white dress. We did look like we were just married. I was stunned. I couldn't think of anything to do but kiss Bella. So I did. She kissed me back passionately maybe a little too passionately for an old lady but I wasn't complaining. Bella eventually pulled back for air.

"Thank you" Bella said sweetly still in my arms.

"Just stay together!" The lady said as she walked away. We waited until she was gone to laugh. I had to put Bella down I was laughing so hard.

"After you Mrs. Cullen" Bella blushed as we walked into the restaurant. I could see half of the people staring at us. Why does this happen everywhere we go? "Reservation for Cullen please" The host was practically undressing Bella with his eyes. I felt a wave of jealousy spread over me. "Would you please stop undressing my wife in your mind at let us be seated" Bella was blushing bright red. I didn't know if it was because of the thought of the host undressing her in his mind or because I referred to her as my wife. He did eventually let us sit.

"Sorry I referred to you as my wife I just couldn't stand him" I said nervously. I hoped I didn't offend her.

"Edward it's okay. I don't mind being married" That made me smile. Someday I knew she would actually be married to me. I just knew it. "But aren't we a little young." She joked.

"We're both 18 it's perfectly legal." We both started laughing. The waiter came over to our table.

"I'm Jacob and I'll be you waiter today." He was just as bad as the host. I was forced to use the marriage card again. "Is there anything I can get you?" I heard the double meaning in his words. He spoke mainly to Bella.

"No thank you my wife and I need some time to think." I looked at Bella technically I never stopped looking at her but I was now focused on her completely. She was smiling and blushing add to the joke. The waiter suddenly stormed off muttering something along the lines of 'Shit of course she's 'effing married to him" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Someone is a little overly proud someone else married them." She poked fun of me.

"I can't help it when all these guys are hitting on my wife." I wined back.

"Where's my ring?" She asked innocently. I didn't think about that one.

"You lost it of course" I could just see Bella losing her wedding ring.

"How exactly did I do this" She was obviously enjoying this as much as I was. Well maybe not as much but close enough.

"You fell down a subway grate." Sadly that also sounded like something that would happen to Bella. I could even think about Bella getting injured.

"Nice, Nice. Okay here comes the waiter." Suddenly Bella grabbed my shirt and crashed her lips into mine. I heard the waiter cough but that didn't stop us. We kept making out in a public restaurant without a care. We only stopped because the waiter was clearing his throat so much we thought we thought he was choking.

"I'm sorry it's our wedding day. We're here for our honeymoon. What a quaint little town" Bella chirped. The waiter looked furious at me.

"That's just peachy. Can I get you food?" He asked blandly and clearly heartbroken.

"I don't know what are you getting sweetheart?" Bella asked looking as if she was about to crack up.

"I will have the king garden salad."

"I think I'll have the salmon" She said sweetly. Is she trying to drive me crazy. The waiter just nodded and left. "Garden Salad? She asked confused.

"I'm a vegetarian."

"How am I just finding this out? We're married but I don't know your eating habits. Tisk tisk." She was shaking her head seriously.

_Girls just wanna have fun _

_When the working day is done_

_Oh Girls just wanna have fun_

_Oh oh girls just wanna have fun_

_Girls they wanna _

_Wanna have_

_They want to have fun _

_Oh when the working day is done _

_Girls just wanna have fun _

My ringtone went off. I started blushing. Bella just looked puzzled.

"It's Alice. I'll go take this." Bella just looked at me, still dazed by the fact Girls Just Wanna Have Fun just blared from my phone in a high scale restaurant, and nodded. I walked over to the bathrooms.

"What Alice" I hissed. She was laughing.

"Bella told you I'm psychic right?" I was still grasping the fact my little sister could see the future.

"Yeah Why??"

"I saw my ringtone blast." She cracked up again but then got suddenly got serious. "Two things. One why are you calling Bella Mrs. Cullen? Did you get married?" Ha-ha she saw that.

"It's a long story but no we are not married. It was your outfits you put us in. People thought we were just married." I heard Alice slightly laugh.

"Two Are you sitting with Bella?"

"No I had to get answer my phone." Oh no what's going to happen with Bella.

"Go sit by her. A waiter or something is going to try to kiss her." Alice was so cool about it.

"Alice shouldn't that have been first?" I personally thought some other guy making the move on My Bella is more important than if I married her.

"No because then I wouldn't have gotten the answer from you cause…." I hung up on her and ran back to the table. I saw Jacob hitting on Bella as she scooted away from him. I wanted to punch him like I punched Mike but I resisted. I walked over to them and Bella jumped up and ran towards me.

"I think my wife and I are leaving." I grabbed her hand and walked out the doors. She turned towards me.

"You get jealous" She said super seductively. Then she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me towards her. We kissed for what seemed like forever. It was amazing, magical, perfect. "I'm yours don't ever forget that" I don't think I ever could.

"I love you" I said lamely.

"I love you too dearest husband" We walked hand in hand to the car. As I drove I had to hold her hand. I felt lost without it. We pulled up to her house and Charlie was waiting on the porch for us. I opened her car door for her. And walked her to the door.

"Hello Edward" Charlie greeted me coldly. "Please come in" I was scared. Charlie was chief of police so I was pretty sure he had a gun. "Bella please go upstairs"

"Fine but please don't kill my boyfriend. I like this one" Bella kissed me one the cheek and skipped upstairs. I couldn't peel my eyes away from her.

"Edward my daughter has been hurt before and I don't want it to happen again." Why did I have to be compared to Mike? Anger boiled inside me.

"I would never hurt Bella sir"

"I'll hold you too that. You ain't bad. You can go. Take care of my daughter." I smiled I was happy to know he approved.

"Thank you sir. Good night sir."

**Bella's POV**

"Alice what do you want? I just got home. I'm tired." I heard Alice squeal. What did she want?

"Tell me everything about your date!!"

"Alice you're the psychic. You probably watched it all unravel" I heard her giggle. Ha I knew it.

"So Rose wants to hear." Rose was there?

"Rose do you live there now?" I asked seriously. She was never home.

"Basically"

"Alice you just tell her what happened. I'm exhausted." I really did need to go to bed.

"Fine but He loves you much, much, much more than you will ever know. Trust me I know things" With that Alice hung up.

**A/N Haha I love this chapter not my favorite but its good. thank you all for your reviews. Please everybody please review.. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I didn't want it to end : ( I love all of you readers thanks for supporting me! **

**Disclaimer: After all of these chapters I still don't own Twilight : ( Oh well **

**SPECIAL THANKS: Steffie-x3 translated my story to German!!! Thank you so much **

**(3 months later) **

**Bella's POV**

"Edward I'm nervous" We were on our way to dress rehearsal. It was the last practice before the actual performance.

"Don't worry we'll do great. You're a beautiful Juliet." Over the last few months Edward and I had become inseparable. My parents seemed to like him and his parents loved me. Alice and Rose are already planning our wedding even though I informed them we wouldn't be married any time soon. We would be married just not in the near future. "Bella love we're here" He opened the door as always and walked inside. I had a hold on his hand and was in no hurry to let go.

"My Romeo and Juliet have arrived! Let's get started! Shall we?" I was shaking next to Edward. I had been in plays since I was 5 years old and I always got nervous.

"You'll be great" Edward whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. He made it a little better.

"I'm just nervous."

"Don't be" How could I not be nervous this role determines wheatear I get to be an actress.

"I'll try"

**(After dress rehearsal) P.S it's like 3:00 pm**

"See you were great!" I was horrible. How could Edward lie?

"I was not I messed up like 6 times." I was screaming in his face. I was always this irate after dress rehearsals. Edward just didn't know it.

"I'm sorry Bella." I felt so bad for getting angry but I just sucked.

"No it's my fault"

"Bella I want to take you somewhere." I was still fuming but agreed. I didn't know where we were going but I needed to calm down and Edward helped that.

We ran out to his car hand in hand, silent. We drove for along time but know one said a word. He parked his car in front of forest. I was afraid. My boyfriend was taking me in to a forest, alone. I was literally shaking. I knew Edward would never harm me but it was still scary. I still didn't say anything.

"Okay open your eyes" We had been walking for a while and I was glad we were finally to our surprise destination. I opened my eyes to a beautiful meadow. It was spectacular! The grass was green and luscious with white, pink, and yellow flowers. I was in awe. It was like a little piece of heaven in the middle of our forest.

"Edward it's amazing!" I turned around to see him smiling goofily. I loved that smile.

"I found it a couple of years ago. I go here to relax. I thought you might want to come with me. To relax?" He seemed nervous like he didn't know if I would like it. I loved it of course. I couldn't believe he was so considerate that he would even care if I was relaxed or not.

"Thank you so much Edward. I love it." I looked at him. He seemed troubled.

"What's wrong Edward?" He better not avoid my question again. Edward seemed troubled for the last couple of weeks. I had asked plenty of times but he never answered directly.

"It's nothing Bella" God I hated when he did that. I could tell something was wrong. Why didn't he just answer? Now I was getting angry. I stormed off in to the forest with a ton of conclusions running through my mind. _What if he's cheating on me? _I knew Edward would never hurt me like that. _What if he doesn't want me to know something? What if He's physically hurt? What if he's sick? What if he's over me? _I was so confused. I started running. I herd him call my name. It didn't help. I tried turning back. But I was lost.

**Edward POV **

"What's wrong Edward?" My sweet Bella asked. She had been asking this a lot. I assumed I looked like something was wrong. I guess something was wrong. I was afraid. Afraid of what Bella and I were. I never wanted her to leave. I was scared to death she would leave me. I knew she could have any guy in our school. Possibly our town, our state? I knew she deserved better than me. She deserved the best. I avoided her question yet again.

"It's nothing Bella" The next thing I knew she was running out into the forest. All of my fears were answered. She was leaving me. She was gone. After my shock wore off I realized she was in the forest alone. Fear pulsed threw me. I ran into the forest after her. Knowing I was faster than her I thought she would be easy to find. I was wrong. I didn't see her I didn't hear her. I was scared stiff, frozen in place.

"BELLA!!!! BELLA I'M SORRY. COME BACK!!!. BELLA PLEASE DON'T GET HURT!!!!!!!" I was running again. I knew Bella was a danger magnet. Which didn't help. I stood in the middle of the forest. Yelling her name. I faintly heard. 'edward' in the distance. Bella. I started running to the sound of her voice.

I saw her curdled in a ball. In the middle of the forest floor. Thank God something didn't get her. I rushed over to her.

"Bella, Bella I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." I was standing over her. She was in tears. I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Ed…ward… will… will… we…work?" Bella's question spoke all of my internal questions too.

"We will Bella. I love more than anything in the world. I can prove it." She looked at me confused. We were now standing up and walking towards my car.

"How?" Tears were still steadily streaming down her cheeks. It tore my heart.

"Just wait until we get back to the car." I picked her up and carried her to my car. I had something very important to ask her.

"Were at your car. What?" She asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me someday? I want to give you this ring if you want to marry me. You don't have to yes. We don't have to get married now or this year or even for 5 years just someday. " I knew we were young. I knew she wouldn't agree. It just felt right. I hoped she would understand how much I loved her. She looked at me with such shock I was afraid.

"Are you serious"

'Yes" I was dead serious. She would be my wife someday.

"Ofcourseiwillmarryyousomeday." She spoke so fast I couldn't understand her but I thought she said yes!

"What?"

"I will marry you someday. I love you but I don't want to get married right out of high school. What would people think?."

"She said yes" I kept repeating over and over as Bella just stood there completely dazed as I was. Once I gained realization back I pulled my mothers engagement ring from my pocket and put it on Bella's finger. I guess you could say we were engaged but Bella and I liked to think of it as a promise. I couldn't wait for our life together.

**The end**

**Aw I could cry! I can't believe it's over! Thank you for all who reviewed. I love you all. Thanks again. Thanks to all of you who even read not to mentioned added me to favorites or story alert. Thanks so much. I'm sorry if the ending sucks. I'm stating a new story Ferris Wheel Friends my first chapter will be up tomorrow so stick with me! Thank you so much. Sorry I'm rambling I'm just so flustered. **

** -x3EmberMuffin**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N hey it's me hope you liked the VERY LAST CHAPTER :( i said i was going to put up a story tomorrow but i chaged my mind. i have a lot of stories so you guys can pick which on you like best. ill put up a poll in a minute or 2 but these are your options **

1.** The Prine- a story about a prince (Edward)who runs away from his country to America. he falls in love with Bella a typical girl. when she finds out he's a prince he invites her to meet his parents. his parents inform him he has to become king which means he has to marry. he chooses bella but how will Bella react?**

**2. Ferris Wheel Friends- this one's about Bella. she goes to a diner with ALice, Rose ,Emmettt, and Jasper every friday. She meets Alice's cousin Edward but she feels she knows him. They met 20 before on a ferris Wheel and became best friends but Edward left the next day. will they stay Bffs or more**

**3. The Sequal to Drama**

**4. (Only an opption if gets overwhelming votes) Bella is walking to her crappy apartment when she is stoped by ALice who suddenly hires Bella to care for Edward's 3 kids. Edward pays extrememly well so Bella accepts. Will she fall in love with her boss? Will he feel the same? How will the kids be? **

**those are your choices. Review and pick one or 2 but put your favorite first. if you want me to right them all put them in order but i highly doupt you will want me to right all these. if you do i will do one at a time so i can focus. thank you review this and the last chapter**

**REVEIW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**PICK PICK PICK**

**HELP **

**REVIEW**

**DO YOU GET THE POINT?**

**JUST IN CAUSE YOU DONT REVEIW**

REVIEW

**REVIEW**

**OKAY IM DONE review**


	20. THE PRINCE IS UP!

**LAST A/N EVER FOR DRAMA: Okay i can finally end this story. i wanted to wait until i could say THE PRINCE IS UP!!!!!!!! PLease read and review! I hope it lives up to drama. I would like to thank all my reviewer, story alert adders, author alert adder, favorite stories adder, favorite author adders, and everyone who ever read this story at all. i would like to give HUGE thanks to Steffie-x3 for translating Drama to German and for encourageing me to keep going. Without her drama would probably only be finished on my laptop and never on here and The Prince would have never been put up. THANKS STEFFIE-x3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thanks everyone and please read my story The Prince. You voted on it. You got it. **

**For the last time bye**

**-x3EmberMuffin**


End file.
